A New Magic in Hogwarts
by talkingtora
Summary: [PERMANENTLY ON HIATUS] Sakura and the gang well, most of it are transported to none other then Hogwarts! How can they live in a world that you have to say the first name first? Someone is watching their every move, but who? HPCCS crossover
1. Flying DOWN a Portal!!!!!!!

Ok, I made a few changes from the real Card Captor Sakura. Here they are:

Sakura and the gang are 15 Eriol and Kaho were never together. That just isn't right… Eriol never left for England Syaoran never left for China Syaoran never told Sakura that he loved her The 2nd movie never existed (*laughs evilly*) Also, I know the guardians are genderless, but not in MY fic. RubyMoon is female (duh) and the rest are males And I think that's all 

Also, Sakura has already changed all the Clow Cards to Sakura Cards.

Disclaimer: CARD CAPTOR SAKURA BELONGS TO ME! BWAHAHAHA! Holds a piece of paper that says 'Clamp own Card Captor Sakura' and tries to rip it in half but it just stretches* ERRR!!!** ***Pouts and cries* FINE! CLAMP OWNS IT! HAPPY?!

Legend:

"…" = talking

'…' = thinking

_italic _or CAPITALIZATION= emphasizing or pointing out something important while speaking or narrating

(…) = A/N (Author Notes, I think)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ = scene or time change

The New Magic in Hogwarts By Syaoran's Blossom 

Chapter 1

Flying DOWN a Portal!!!!!!!

It was nearly September; the town of Tomoeda was peaceful and quiet, or that's what many think. In a park of entertainment, namely Penguin Park, (How many people guessed that? *Everyone raises their hand* Thought so.) an assortment of err…. people were running.

Four of the 6 humans were in the nearby Seijou (Is that how you spell it?) High uniforms. One was holding a pink staff (these clues give 'em away, no?) with a star on top. Another had a staff that's taller then him and what's a sun and a crescent moon on top. The other boy held a sword, deadly and dangerous. (I know, sound stupid….) The last girl was holding a video camera and you could hear words sometimes coming from her mouth that sounds like, "KAWAII!" (Typical Tomoyo for you. Oops gave it away, oh well.)

Two of what some people would call 'humans' if they were far away, were flying. A man with silvery-white hair and angel wings kept close to the girl with the staff. A mane-less lion with a COOL helmet and angel wings ran by the girl's side. The other 'human' was a woman with black and red butterfly wings and was flying behind the boy with the TALL staff. A black panther with turquoise and black wings ran next to him.

The girl with the staff stopped, in front of the Penguin Slide. (Is it me, or do a lot of CCS fics have the Penguin Slide in 'em?) She looked at the lion. "Keroberos? (I'm writing Keroberos THIS way not Cerberus) It stops here. What do we do?" 

The lion called Keroberos looked at the girl. "Well, since it stops here, we have two choices. 1. We go up." He said, pointing a paw to the sky. 

The boy with the sword said, "The other choice?" 

Keroberos looked at him then pointed a paw down. "2. We go DOWN." Everyone face faulted or sweat dropped

The girl said, frustrated, "KERO!"

Then everyone with magic fell silent, even the video camera girl kept quiet. A VERY eerie silence fell over everyone. The camera girl was the first one to talk, "Umm… What just happened?" Everyone looked at each other.

The boy with the sword said, "What WAS that?" He looked around, his sword in a battle stance, his eyes adverting to every corner of the park (as far as his eye can see), and also keeping an eye on the girl with the staff, making sure nothing happens to her. "Hiiragizawa? Do you have ANY idea what that was?"

The boy with the staff looked at the teenage warrior. "Well, it looks like everyone felt some kind of evil chill…. but people who had magic felt more. An aura. An evil one." Everyone nodded in agreement. (Camera girl nodding because she felt an evil chill.) 

Then there was a flash, and when everyone could see again, they saw a HUMONGOUS whole under all of them. They sweat dropped and went DOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNNNN. The ones with wings couldn't fly. Everyone was stunned and the last thing they remembered was that they were somewhere where it was pitch dark……….

End of Chapter 1... Author's review: Like it? Don't like it? I don't care… a lot, since this is my first chapter. I think all my first chapters **STINK**... Please review. Flames welcome… but not too harsh. I'm a VEWWY sensitive person… Sorry if it was short. Chapter 2 will be coming up next. And guess where there all gonna end up… They're going to end up in…. Kero: *Covers Syaoran's Blossom's mouth* YOU'LL GIVE IT AWAY! 

Me: *After Kero let me go* you're a baka….

Kero: WHAT!!!???

Me: Uhh... BYE! See ya later!

Japanese Dictionary:

baka – idiot/stupid


	2. English Meets Japanese!

Syaoran's Blossom: BACK! Chapter 2 is UP! Oh yeah, some of the characters are a bit *****cough* OOC. If you want the legend, check Chapter 1. Also, I thank all the people who reviewed! (Here are a few):

**ShadowKat:** *blushes slightly* Th-th-thank you. I REALLY appreciate your review! I hope you like this chapter!

**Arthur Unknown: **You like it? You really like it? Arigato so MUCH!

**Mabel: **Sorry. I just like using capitalization to emphasize *smiles*. 

**Hina: **Gomen, but no, it's not E+S. I'm REALLY sorry E+S fans.  It's supposed to be a list but I can see I CLEARLY messed up. And I don't like crossover pairings. But please, keep on reading my chapters!

**Pinkuser: **Sorry if the last one wasn't long enough. Maybe this one might be a bit better? I hope so! *grins*

R+R! Have fun!

Disclaimer: Ok, this'll be the ONLY disclaimer for the rest of the fic. Clamp owns Card Captor Sakura while J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.

A New Magic in Hogwarts

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter 2

English meets Japanese! 

~*~*~*~

In a small alley by a store a large black portal appears, above the ground. A small yellow stuffed animal fell first. The next person to fall was a boy, who was holding a something in his hand. Then, a man of his early 20's with glasses fell on top of him. Then a lady in her early 20's fell. (DOG PILE PEOPLE!) Next was a blackish-blue cat with wings that resembled the first one by a lot. A boy with glasses, who was also clutching something, fell, his glasses hanging by an ear. Next was a girl with a video camera, which barely survived the fall if her hand wasn't stretched out. Then last was a girl with copper hair who was also clutching something. Everything seemed still for a moment. Then it turned into a berserk frenzy.

"GET OFF ME GAKI!"

"Sakura-chan! Watch out! Your gonna break your neck AND my camera if you go that way!"

"ACK! Tsukishiro! GET OFF!"

"Daidouji-san! Please get off!"

"HOE! (Guess who it is…) I'm getting down! HEY! I almost stepped on your hand Syaoran!"

"MASTER! GET OFF!"

"AKIZUKI! HAVE YOU BEEN OFF YOUR DIET?!"

"NO! HAVE YOU TSUKISHIRO?"

Finally when EVERYONE was on their feet and walking, they looked at their surroundings. What was weird was that they didn't attract ANY attention. They were in between two buildings, and there was no evil chill or anything. It was actually sort of merry. Sakura and Syaoran put their pendant/onyx around their neck while Eriol put his in his pocket.

Sakura stepped out of the alley and looked around. People were bustling around, talking loudly. Sakura saw a man with blonde hair and a cheerful face standing around. She walked up to him, even though her friends said not to. She tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around. Sakura gulped and said, in Japanese, "Konnichi-wa! Can you please tell me where I am, sir?" 

The man looked at her strangely. He said in English, "Huh? What are you talkin' about kid?" This time Sakura had a confused face. Eriol chuckled and walked over.

"Sir, what my comrade is saying is asking is where are we?" Eriol said, in perfect English, in a nice English accent.

"Oh, is that all? You're in Diagon Alley of course! Well, excuse me, I have to get going." He turned around and walked away. 

The others ran up to Eriol and Sakura. Tomoyo asked, while videotaping, "So, where are we?" 

Eriol said, "Well, were in England…."

"ENGLAND!?"

"As I was saying… were in England, and somewhere called Diagon Alley. Now, do any of you know English?"

Everyone looked sheepish, not counting Spinal Sun and Nakuru. Eriol rolled his eyes. "Let's go back to that alley." The group walked back to where they first appeared. Nakuru stood behind Eriol, looking ready to catch him. "Ok, first, I may fall asleep after I do this little spell on ALL of you. Form a line." The group formed a line, Sakura in front. Eriol put his hand on her forehead and mumbled something. His hand glowed and Sakura blinked. "Next." He did that to everyone, and when he finished with Kero. (Yes he didn't know English also) Eriol fell asleep in Nakuru's waiting arms. 

"What did he do Nakuru-chan?" Sakura asked.

"He put a English thingy spell. You can now speak and understand English and also, he added it so you can read and write in English."

"Maybe I should have listened to those English classes… I never thought I'd ACTUALLY have to speak English." Sakura noticed Eriol stirring. "He's waking up!" Tomoyo put his camera a foot from his face.

Eriol opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was a screen with a blinking light. "AHH! DAIDOUJI-SAN! WAS THAT A JOKE?!"     

Tomoyo giggled. She then nodded. Eriol stood up and then felt something fall by his feet. He then saw a letter, so did Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura picked hers up and opened the envelope, which had a green H with a lion, badger, eagle, and snake circling it. She pulled out a couple of yellow pieces of paper. She opened 'em and read it aloud to everyone:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Kinomoto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. Since you have received a 'late' notice, we shall just wait for you on September 1. Because you are to old to be first years, we shall place you as 5th years.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Eriol and Syaoran opened theirs also. It said the same thing. (But of course with Mr. Li and Mr. Hiiragizawa!) "Do you think it's a trap Eriol-kun?" Sakura asked. Eriol shrugged.

"I'm not sure Sakura. It could be real or not. This so called Diagon Alley. I have never heard of such a place before. What does the other papers say?"

"There just saying thing about books, robes, potions, wands… WANDS? Maybe they aren't joking. Should we look around?" She asked. Yukito and the others nodded.

"I think we should Sakura-chan, we may never know if this is real or not, and this could be our gateway home, this Hogwarts," Yukito said, logically. Everyone nodded again. (I never knew my hands could get so tired just by typing.) The group took off out of the alley again, not noticing the strange looks they got from everyone…

End of Chapter 2

~*~*~

Author Notes: I think this is a good chapter. Ok, maybe below average, that's just because it's the beginning of a story. That's usually the most BORING (with a few exceptions). Review please. Flames welcomed, but not too harsh, and if you wanted to know why I made Kero the bottom of the dog pile, it's because he got on my nerves on the last chapter…

**Kero**: *gasp* you could have been NICER though *pant, pant* 

**Me**: Oh well, BYE!

Japanese Dictionary:

gaki – brat

konnichi-wa – hello

baka – idiot/stupid


	3. Sickles? Knuts? Flourish and Blotts? Wei...

Author (ME!): So? Have you guys been waiting long? NO?! Or YES? It better be yes cuz that would mean you ACTUALLY were waiting for this chapter. Check Chapter 1 for the legend.

  


A New Magic in Hogwarts

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter 3

Sickles? Knuts? Flourish and Blotts? Weird…

  


~*~*~

The first store they saw was one called Flourish and Blotts. Looking through the window, they saw hundreds of books. Some with wings, some with feet, some in cages. The group entered, getting some strange looks from people. They heard whispers like, "What kind of muggle clothes are THOSE?" "They don't look at all like us… Maybe they're followers of You-Know-Who…" "Nah, to young. Plus, they don't look evil." The group didn't pay any attention to them. What everyone noticed (who had magic) in that group was all the magical auras. Strong and weak auras surrounded the WHOLE store. They walked over to the counter, except Spinel and Kero, who kept still like real stuffed animals, their masters holding them. The lady looked up from the cashier.

"Hello dears. Are you getting books for Hogwarts?" Everyone nodded, except the 'stuffed animals.' "Well, may I see your list?" Sakura gave her a list that had her supply list. She nodded and went away to the shelves, and in less then two minutes, she came back with 32 books. Syaoran noticed that they had four sets instead of three.

"Madame, why did you give us FOUR sets?" Syaoran said gruffly. The lady looked confused. She pointed to Tomoyo.

"Is she not going to Hogwarts?" The group shook their heads. Her eyes widened. She whispered, "Is SHE a muggle?"  

Yukito asked quietly, "What is a muggle, may I ask, ma'am?" 

"A muggle is someone who doesn't have magic. Did you not know?" The group, once again shook their head. "So, is she a muggle?" The group nodded. Her eyes went BUG EYED. She practically screamed, "WHAT'S A MUGGLE DOING IN DIAGON ALLEY!?" At the sound of the word 'muggle' everyone looked at the confused group.

"What's wrong with that?" Sakura asked politely.

"WHAT'S WRONG?? MUGGLES AREN'T ALLOWED IN DIAGON ALLEY FOR THEY DO NOT KNOW ABOUT MAGIC!!" She screamed. 

Nakuru said calmly (Now that's WAY OOC), over the chatter, "Well, this muggle knows about magic so keep quiet." Instantly, the whole store quieted. They went back to their business quickly. 

'Ack. Can they be any louder?' Kero would of put his paws to his ears if he wasn't pretending to be a stuff animal.

"Ahem," the lady coughed, putting away a set of books. "This will all cost 4 Galleons, 8 Sickles, 18 Knuts." 

"What are Galleons?" Tomoyo asked. The lady's eyes once again went BIG.

"Do you not know what Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts are?" They said no. "Why, their wizard money of course! Don't you have any?" They shook their heads, again. She pointed to the doors. "Go left from the doors and you'll see a large building called Gringotts." They left, walking quickly. 

Sakura was in deep thought. 'I wonder where we really are? I never heard of Sickles. Wait, aren't sickles supposed to be that weapon with a curved blade that can cut your head off…' She never finished her thought, for she bumped into someone right then. (Guess WHO.) She looked up to see Eriol. "Eriol?" The boy looked up and Sakura noticed that he WASN'T Eriol.

"Who's Eriol?" The boy asked. He had pitch-black hair with very green eyes. Of course, they weren't as green and bright as Sakura's. 

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see Yukito, who helped her up. She said to the boy, "Sorry," and ran to the group, who was waiting ahead, Kero clinging to her shoulder, trying not to fall off. The boy watched her go. 'Something's weird about her…' (He does not know how right he is.)

Sakura caught up with the group, just as they arrived a huge building with large letters that said "GRINGOTTS" on top. "Looks like we found Gringotts," Sakura said, in awe. They nodded, stunned. They walked up the steps to be met by a pair of bronze doors. They opened it to meet a pair of silver doors. Yukito looked closely and read the words engraved on it:

_            Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Sakura gulped and opened those doors, with the help of Eriol and Syaoran. Sakura gasped softly at what met their eyes. Little goblins were running around, people waiting on benches for their turn. 

Kero whispered softly, "Look over there. Where those goblins with scales are? It has a sign above it. What does it say?" 

Sakura looked where he pointed out. "It says 'Money Exchange.' Maybe that's where we should go." They slowly, VERY slowly walked over to a goblin with golden robes. The goblin looked up.

"Yes?" he (it?) said, with unblinking eyes. 

Sakura gulped. She took out some yen, while the others did also and they handed it to the goblin, saving at least a tenth of all of the money. The goblin looked at it quizzically, stooped down (though their pretty short) and straightened, holding a black book. Sakura looked at it and read the title to her. Money of Other Countries and How Much it is Worth.

The goblin flipped through pages, looking at the yen then the pictures. His eyes widened when he got to Japanese money. Sakura leaned over, reading it upside down. It read, in English, "Yen, a rare source of money in England. Very rare. Two Galleons per 40 yen." Sakura calculated or at least TRIED to calculate how much yen they had all together. She whispered to Syaoran, "How much yen do we have?"

"1600 yen." 

"Oh," she then thought of something and asked, "And 40 goes into that how many times?"

"40 and that's 80 Galleons,"(I know, that's a lot of Galleons, but… when do Gringotts get Japanese money all the time?) he said, answering her next question. 'That's Sakura, can't do math at all.'

Yukito looked at the goblin. The little, beady eyes were as wide as saucers. "Sir, is anything wrong?" The goblin looked up, shaking his head slowly. He went to a small room behind him and came back with 4 bags that made clinking noises every time he moved. 

He said quietly, "Here are your Galleons, madams, sirs." He handed Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura a bag each. He wordlessly walked away to the next customer, his eyes back to 'normal.' 

The group looked at each other and went back outside. They all went back to Flourish and Blotts, where EVERYONE gave them wide eyes at all the money in the bags. They silently paid for their 24 books, also learning that seventeen Sickles is a Galleon, twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle.

The next place they visited was Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Everyone saw mounds and mounds of robes. Tomoyo whispered, "KAWAII!" Everyone sweat dropped. A squat, smiling witch came up to them.

"Needing new robes, dears?" She said pointing to Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran. 

She led the four to the back. She handed Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran a robe each. They put them on. They all fit. The lady gave each of them two more robes of the same size. Sakura was about to pay all of them when she remembered something. "Ma'am, what are 'dress robes'?" The lady looked at them.

"I FORGOT! Come back here please." She led them to room. Inside, people were looking at colorful robes. "These are dress robes, take your time choosing one." 

Tomoyo's eyes widened. Sakura groaned. "Oh great…" Eriol chuckled, at seeing Sakura being dragged by Tomoyo.

"I'm going to choose yours next, Hiiragizawa-kun," Tomoyo said from over her shoulder, in Japanese. She got some strange looks but she ignored them. Eriol groaned in mock terror. Syaoran groaned also, knowing he'd be next after Eriol. The two started looking at some of the robes.

"Here's one Sakura-chan," Tomoyo said. The two girls had been looking through a lot of robes. Sakura looked at it in awe. It was very nice colored pink, faint outlines of cherry blossoms on the sleeves and collar made it look like it was only made for Sakura. It was simple, yet very elegant. Sakura felt its fabric. 

"Is it silk, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo nodded. "I'll try this one," Sakura said, disappearing in the dressing room. (Dress robes are different from regular robes people!)

Eriol and Syaoran came up, only Syaoran holding a robe. "Where's Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

 "Seeing if the dress robe she chose fits," Tomoyo answered. She saw a faint hint of pink on Syaoran's cheeks. She giggled mentally. Then they heard Sakura's voice.

"Don't laugh at me, you hear?" She told, or more like ordered them.

"Don't worry Sakura-san," Eriol told her.

Sakura stepped out slowly. (If you are wondering, Yukito, Nakuru, Spinal, and Kero went out for ice cream, they just could NOT resist the ice cream, except maybe Spinel, but Nakuru dragged him in. I pity him.) Her friends stared at her in awe. Her cheeks glowed a faint pink. "Do you think I look nice, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked at her and nodded. "Y-yes S-sakura-chan. You look beautiful." Syaoran's face became a human tomato, though Sakura didn't notice it because she was listening to Tomoyo's comments. She then went back to the dressing room, changed into her clothes and came back out. She then noticed the robe Syaoran had. 

"Syaoran-kun, why don't you change into that?" Syaoran gulped, and went in, against his will, but Tomoyo was poking him in the back. The three waited, and then a red-faced Syaoran came out. 

Both Tomoyo and Sakura clapped their hands and said, "Kawaii," at the same time. Syaoran blushed harder. He was wearing an emerald green robe that made him look VERY handsome. Golden threads wrapped themselves around the collar, the end of the sleeves, and the bottom of the robe. Sakura looked at him strangely and walked forward toward him, making him blush like crazy. He heard chuckles from Eriol. 'I'm gonna kill him…' He felt Sakura's hand rest on his forehead.

"Are you feeling sick Syaoran?" Syaoran shook his head vigorously.

"No. Not at all. I think I'll change back now," he ran back into the room, leaving a VERY confused Sakura. When he came out, he noticed Eriol with no robes yet. He mentally grinned. "Hiiragizawa, now why won't you let DAIDOUJI find you a robe?" Eriol glared daggers at him.

"OH YEAH! I forgot about you Hiiragizawa-kun. C'mon, let's go," and she dragged Eriol by his hand, who was blushing madly. Sakura giggled.

"Mou! That was mean Syaoran-kun," Sakura said, smiling. Syaoran just nodded, but Sakura noticed a playful glint in his eyes. "C'mon, let's see what robe she's making Eriol-kun wear." She pulled Syaoran, who was holding his dress robes, the way the other pair left.

They found the Eriol blushing while Tomoyo went through pretty much every shade of blue, hold it in front of Eriol, shake her head and put it back. She then picked up an azure blue robe and held it in front of Eriol and smile. "This is the one, Hiiragizawa-kun." She handed the robe to Eriol, who walked to the nearest dressing room and changed. He came back out, Tomoyo filming him. (I forgot to mention that Tomoyo filmed pretty much everything wherever they went.)

Eriol was blushing like crazy. 'Ack, get a grip on yourself, Hiirigizawa. ACK! I'm TALKING to myself.' The robe was kind of the color of his eyes. Golden colored triangles went down the outer side of both sleeves and the sides of his robe, which went all the way down to his feet.

"Eriol-kun! You look nice!" Sakura said. Tomoyo said the same thing, making him blush like a ripe red apple, though he turned around before Tomoyo could catch it on film. 

"Umm… I'm gonna change." He rushed into the dressing room and came back out quickly. He looked at everyone, who held a dress robe except Tomoyo. "Daidouji-san, why don't you get a robe?"   
"Ok. Sakura-chan, help me pick please," she asked. (I know, Tomoyo really doesn't need Sakura's help, but remember they're OLDER.) Sakura nodded and followed her best friend. They looked through HUNDREDS of robes till Tomoyo found one she liked. She held it up to Sakura, who nodded in agreement. Tomoyo went into the closest dressing room. She finally came out, the same time the boys found them. Eriol turned bright red at seeing Tomoyo. Syaoran chuckled softly. 

'I think I've died and gone to heaven.' If it weren't for Eriol's politeness, his mouth would have touched the floor. Tomoyo was in a silk robe also. The robe was a dark purple with lighter purple thread around the end of the sleeves making the part at the wrist tighten comfortably around it. The same colored thread circled her waist, also tightening comfortably. Eriol blinked and stopped staring but Sakura was jumping on her feet.

"You look so kawaii in it Tomoyo-chan!" She said to her best friend. Tomoyo blushed.

"I think I'll change out of it now." She went back in, and came back out in two minutes flat, holding the robe. They went to the cashier and bought the 15 robes (12 work robes, 3 dress robes) for 6 Galleons, (which wasn't a lot since of all that money they got) 4 black pointed hats for 1 Galleon, 5 Sickles, and 6 Knuts. They also bought 4 pairs of dragon hide gloves, though Tomoyo didn't want to but bought a pair anyways, for 2 Galleons, 6 Sickles, 18 Knuts, and 6 black winter coats with silver fastenings, one for Yukito and Nakuru also because Eriol told Sakura that winter in England gets COLD. They wrote their names on all of them with Sakura's pen, just in case they got lost or mixed up with someone else.

They met up with a stuffed Kero and Yukito (if it's possible), a giggling Nakuru, and a VERY hyper Spinel. They bought everything else on their list, and finally they got to the last thing. A wand. (They did NOT buy a broomstick or pet, Kero saying that she has the Fly Card and she has HIM for a pet, though he is her guardian.) They walked around Diagon Alley looking at every shop, taking directions from people till they got to a store that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. They walked inside. An old man came up to them immediately. 

"Hello. Looking for wands? You don't look like 1st years, but oh well." He brought Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Sakura to the middle of the room while Nakuru, who held Spinel, and Yukito who held Kero, sat on whicker chairs in a corner. The man came back, "Well, children, I'm Mr. Ollivander and call me Mr. Ollivander." He held two tape measures. He pointed to Eriol and Sakura. "You two first." They stepped up and the tape measures started measuring them, by THEMSELVES. Then he clicked his fingers and they crumpled in a heap. Mr. Ollivander started giving them wands, taking them away before they got a good hold. The piles got HIGHER and HIGHER, and every time Mr. Ollivander thought a wand would finally be chosen, it would shoot out from Eriol's and Sakura's fingers, into the pile. They went through EVERY SINGLE WAND in the whole entire store. Mr. Ollivander was shaking his head, "But this is IMPOSSIBLE. Unless…" He turned to Sakura and Eriol, "Do you have any wands right now?" They shook their heads.

"But…" Sakura started and Mr. Ollivander looked at her.

"Yes?"

Sakura looked at Eriol and he nodded. "We have… something like wands…"

"Really, may I see them?"

Sakura looked at Eriol again and he nodded. "Can I go into a separate room, by myself please?"

Mr. Ollivander, looking confused nodded and pointed to the door in back. She went in and a minute later she came out, holding a pink staff with a yellow star, encircled in a pink circle that had tiny wings. 

"This is my staff," Sakura said plainly.

Mr. Ollivander's eyes went wide. "May I see it?" Sakura nodded. He touched it and felt a tingle of electricity in his hand. He turned it around, checked every inch. "Curious… What is this made of?" Sakura hesitated, and looked at her guardians, Yukito nodded and Kero's eyes also said yes. 

"It's made of…"

"Yes?"

"My…" Mr. Ollivander listened closely, expected something like veela hair or something else outrageous, but he was going to get a surprise of his life. "My… star magic," Sakura said looking at Mr. Ollivander's face. 

"STAR MAGIC? What is star magic? And how did you make this wand with your magic if you need a wand, or in your case staff, to channel your magic?"

Sakura sighed. "I'm not sure, I'm not sure." Mr. Ollivander nodded and tried wands on Syaoran, and none of them worked either. They left, leaving a deep in thought old man standing at the doorway.

END OF CHAPTER 3

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: SHEESH! This is LONG… I wanted this chapter long but this is RIDICULOUS! But it made up for the first two chapters. Also, such a long chapter, such small translations… Don't forget to review please! Well, ja for now!

**Blossom: **Please review!****

**Sakura: **Yes please! I want Blossom-chan to finish this awesome fic!

**Blossom: ***turns into a human tomato* I'm not THAT good…

Japanese Dictionary

mou - geez  

kawaii – cute

ja - bye


	4. The Misfortune with the Jellybeans

Author's Notes: Legend on Chapter 1. I wonder if this chapter is gonna be long like the last one… ALSO, I noticed I haven't been using the word 'Hoe' enough, I am VERY sorry for this dumb mistake of mine…

Disclaimer: Check Chapter 2, it's an order. Also, I just want to say this to one of the reviewers, **Cherry girl**, to calm her down:

Don't worry. Those two are SO not going to be together. Remember this, I may like (sometimes) alternate ones but I SERIOUSLY don't like crossover ones.

A New Magic in Hogwarts

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter 4

The Misfortune with the Jellybeans

~*~*~*~

The three days till September 1 passed by quickly. It passed by so quickly that they didn't even notice how they got to King's Cross. Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran all had a trunk. Sakura read their tickets. "It says here that we have to board platform 9 and ¾. Hoe! This is getting confusing."

"Maybe we should ask somebody," Tomoyo said.

"Ok. Let's see… who should I ask?" Sakura then saw a nice-looking woman with flaming red hair. (Guess who it is *says this sarcastically*) She walked over, dragging the trunk behind her. "Uum… ma'am?" The lady turned to her. "Do you know how to get to platform 9 and 3/4?" The lady looked at her strangely but then smiled. She pointed a finger between platforms 9 and 10.

"Just walk between the barrier of those two platforms. Don't be scared of crashing into them." Sakura nodded and went back to her friends, explaining how to get on. Syaoran thought it might be a joke, but Eriol had said that they had to take a chance. 

Sakura and Tomoyo went first. They ran and were very surprised to see that they didn't hit anything. They opened their eyes to see rows of velvety seats. Yukito, Nakuru, Syaoran, and Eriol came soon afterward. (Spinel and Kero were with Sakura and Tomoyo) They went through cars (or whatever you call 'em) till they found an empty one, near the front, and sat down, putting their trunks on top.

"REALLY SAKURA! YOU COULD OF LET ME STRETCHED AT LEAST!" Kero exclaimed, zooming around. Spinel did the same, but with more energy, for Nakuru had just fed him a piece of chocolate. Sakura giggled and looked outside the window. The train was moving, leaving London.

"Kero-chan! You'll attract attention from the other cars! GET DOWN HERE!" Kero obediently came down. Sakura took out the Sakura Book from her trunk. "Syaoran, do you think I should do a reading?" Syaoran nodded. "Ok." She did the shuffles and splits with the cards. (See the episode with the Mirror Card to understand,) She then put them in the diamond shape thing and chanted (ok, this might sound corny):

_Cards of Sakura_

_Let me see my future now._

_Wind, Earth, Water, Fire,_

_I want to know,_

_Who sent us_

_To this unknown_

_realm._

She flipped over the top card. Windy. "They know of me." She flipped over the next 3 cards. Dream. Power. Silent. "The first card must mean that I might see them in my dreams. The second card means their power is great. The third card means that I can't hear, see, feel, or sense them." She flipped over the last card. Shadow. "This is supposed to be my real clue. (I haven't seen the Mirror episode for a long time so I don't know if this is correct) Shadow must mean their evil, or do dark things." Sakura felt a chill run down her spine. She put her cards away. Everyone was in deep thought. Sakura yawned. "Let's get some sleep." They all nodded and fell asleep…

~*~*Scene Change*~*~

"Hey Harry, do you want to know what my mum said?" Ron Weasley told his best friend, Harry Potter.

"What?"

"That a girl, with like, 5 other people asked where platform 9 and ¾ was."

Ron's and Harry's friend, Hermione Granger, said, "SO? She must have been a first year."

"No. She was OUR age. Mum said she was real polite and pretty." (GOSH! I'm making Ron sound like a hillbilly for heaven's sake!)

"That's weird. I wonder who that girl was…"

"We'll probably see her in Hogwarts," Harry said.

"But there's more then a hundred people there! How will we know how she looks like?" Ron exclaimed.

"How am I supposed to know?" Harry replied. He looked at his watch that his godfather, Sirius, gave him for his birthday. "2 hours till the cart comes by."

Hermione sighed and got out a book from the book list. Ron and Harry played regular chess, which Ron was having a hard time of because he kept telling the pieces to move. Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were sleeping peacefully.

~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~

"Soon, we shall take that girl under Dumbledore's nose, and her friends. Their magic is as powerful as mine, am I right, Wormtail? (This gives it away, no?)"

"Yes m-m-master. Very powerful."

~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~

The group didn't wake up till noon. They were awakened by the sounds of a cart being driven. The door opened, Spinel and Kero dropped to the floor. A smiling lady drove with a cart, mounds of candy on it. Kero's mouth was watering. Sakura looked at the candy. She bought 7 Cauldron Cakes, a couple of bags of Chocolate Frogs, 8 Pumpkin Pasties, a couple of packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, and a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She paid the lady 1 Galleon, 8 Sickles, and 2 Knuts. When the lady left, Kero zoomed off the floor. He grabbed a Cauldron Cake. Sakura opened the pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. She took a reddish one and passed the bag around. Eriol picked an orange-yellow colored one. Tomoyo picked up a yellow and Syaoran, hesitantly, took a greenish colored one.

"We'll eat these in one, two…" Sakura said. "THREE!" They all gobbled their jellybeans. Nakuru laughed at what happened next.

Sakura turned a bright red and everyone was sure there was steam coming out from her ears. Tomoyo turned a bit off color. Syaoran turned yellow. Eriol turned a nice shade of green. They all stood up and ran to the small bathroom at the end of their car. Kero was rolling on the floor, tears coming to his eyes, while eating the Cauldron Cake. When they came back, Sakura had her tongue sticking out and was fanning it. Eriol and Syaoran looked like they might throw up. Tomoyo still looked a bit off color.

"What flavors did you get?" Yukito asked.

Sakura just glared at him. (That's something you don't see everyday, unless your Touya and what really surprised me was that I made Sakura glare at YUKITO! I don't think Sakura ever glared at him!)

"Mine tasted like… very, very, spoiled milk," Tomoyo said next.

"Earwax. Disgusting," Syaoran said bitterly. Everyone chuckled.

"I got a vomit tasting one," Eriol said, his face looking in disgust. Everyone went either "Eew!" or laughed.

"I think I'll try a different kind of candy," Sakura said, picking up a bag of Chocolate Frogs. She opened it and gently nibbled the chocolate frog. "Mmmmmmm…" She then bit something hard. She pulled it out of her frog to see it was a picture of a man with a long silver beard, half-moon spectacles and a smiling face. She then noticed that the picture MOVED. "HOE!" She yelled. Everyone looked at her.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" Syaoran said, with concern.

"The PICTURE MOVED!" She gave the picture to Syaoran who gasped. He turned it over and read:

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

CURRENTLY HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

"So this is the headmaster of Hogwarts," Syaoran said.

"That picture is so much like a video camera! Except in such a tiny card!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Everyone sweat dropped. Then Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran remembered their robes and changed into them, one at a time in the bathroom.

~*~*~*Time Change/Scene Change*~*~*~

Harry awoke, feeling the train pull to a stop. Hermione and Ron, in robes, along with Harry walked off the train. When they looked up, they gasped. Professor Dumbledore was standing there, looking impatient. Harry walked to him. "Professor Dumbledore? Are you waiting for someone?" He nodded and smiled at Harry.

"Don't you think you should hurry? The carriages should be arriving any moment now." Harry nodded and ran off to Hermione and Harry.

A few minutes later, 2 girls, 2 boys, 1 man, and one woman came out, the last people on the train. Dumbledore smiled at the two boy teenagers, the girl with copper hair, but gave strange looks to the girl with black-purple hair, the man, and the lady. He smiled reassuringly though. "Hello, Mr. Li, Mr. Hiiragizawa, Ms. Kinomoto. I am glad that you were able to come to Hogwarts." Professor Dumbledore was sure that the boy with auburn hair grumbled, "We had no choice." Dumbledore chuckled mentally. "And who are these ladies and gentleman?" He asked to Sakura.

Sakura pointed to Yukito, "He is Tsukishiro Yukito, one of my guardians." She pointed to the lady, "She is Akizuki Nakuru, one of Eriol's guardians." She then pointed to the other teenage girl, "She is my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo." She then looked at Dumbledore. "This place is used to magical beings, am I correct?" Dumbledore nodded. 

Sakura turned to Yukito and nodded she then picked up a stuffed animal that had been hiding in her hair and looked at him. She placed him in MID-AIR. Dumbledore stared in awe as Yukito and Kero turned into a man with wings (which he made disappear) and a lion with a helmet and wings. 

"Who are they?" Dumbledore said, pointing to Kero and Yue.

"These are my guardians. Keroberos, Beast of the Seal," she pointed to the lion, "And Yue, the Judge," she pointed to the man with the awesome costume. 

Dumbledore then noticed two other beings. "Who are these?" Dumbledore asked. Today was FULL of surprises.

Eriol said, "These are my guardians. Spinel Sun," he pointed to the panther. "And RubyMoon," he pointed to the lady with butterfly wings.

"Impressive. Please follow." Dumbledore walked away with 4 humans, 2 human-looking beings, and 2 felines with wings.

~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~

Everyone was whispering in the Great Hall. The Sorting was almost finished, but Professor Dumbledore wasn't there yet. Harry talked with Hermione and Ron. "Maybe those people he was waiting for hasn't shown up yet." Harry then noticed something. "Look, there are three extra chairs up front. I wonder whom they are for."

 "Most likely their for those adults, Harry. I just ho-" Hermione never finished the sentence because right then she heard Draco Malfoy saying, pretty loudly, "I bet he was fired! I always knew he was gonna be fired! A Muggle-" He never finished his sentence, because the doors opened just then.

Dumbledore stepped in then turned around, as if he was waiting for someone. He walked back. The Great Hall was as silent as an ant. He came back out again, but he wasn't alone. The whole room gasped at what came along with him. 

A girl of 15 with long copper hair that was in a loose braid and bright green eyes walked directly behind Dumbledore. A boy of 15 stood to her left. He had messy auburn hair and fierce amber eyes. A LOT of boys stared at the girl while 5/6 of the girls in the entire room (not counting the teachers) stared at the boy with dreamy eyes. The girl was jumping about a lot. Just by looking at her you knew she was nervous. The boy whispered something and she calmed down a bit, but was still jumpy. To the girl's right walked a mane less lion with angel wings and a helmet. Behind the girl was a man with long silver hair and ice blue eyes. He wore a strange costume. But this wasn't the end of the visitors.

A boy with black-blue hair and brilliant blue eyes and glasses stood behind the girl. To his left was a girl with long purple-black hair in a tight braid. She was looking through a metal looking box (VIDEO CAM PEOPLE! And I know electronic things don't work in Hogwarts but can you pretty please make an exception here? I don't want to deprive Tomoyo-san of her hobby.) and some people could hear the words, "KAWAII!" from her mouth, whatever they meant. Boys and girls were staring at them also. To the boy's right was a black panther with turquoise and black butterfly wings. Behind the boy was a woman with red and black butterfly wings and long red hair. 

Harry stared at the first girl strangely. 'I know I saw that face before…' Then it clicked. He whispered to Hermione, "I bumped into the first girl in Diagon Alley!" Hermione stared at Harry.

"I bet that girl with green eyes is part veela!" Ron whispered, his eyes on Sakura. 

Finally they got to the front table. Dumbledore went to his seat and snapped his fingers. Three more chairs appeared. The auburn hair boy went to the first seat (which happened to be right NEXT to SNAPE) and sat down. The girl with copper hair sat down next to him. The lion went under the table and lay down. The man with silver hair stood next to Sakura. The boy with blue hair sat next to Sakura, the panther under his feet, and the butterfly lady next to his chair. The last girl sat next to him, at the end of the table. The remaining two chairs disappeared. The students watched as the newcomers looked all around them. Then all of this whispering started.

Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I will like to present you our 3 umm… 4 new transfer students..."

There wasn't a lot of hubbub because they had met some kids last year during the Triwizard Competition.

"From Japan."

End of Chapter 4

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: I'm not sure if that even counts as a cliffhanger. I really need to learn how to keep my chapters a bit shorter. _Sometimes_ I might have someone from the cast talk. This chapter's surprise guest is… DAIDOUJI TOMOYO!

**Tomoyo: ** Konban-wa! How are you Blossom-chan?

**Blossom: **I'm just okie dokie! Hey, how do you like Hogwarts?

**Tomoyo: ***goes into la la land* It's WONDERFUL! I have the best footage. But I can't believe Sakura can't wear any of my creations *looks very sad and Blossom is about to comfort her when* Oh well, I'll keep on making costumes cuz they're going to have to wear them sometime! Ohohoho! *punches fist into the air*

**Blossom: ***sweat drops* Rigggghtttt… Anyways…

**Tomoyo and Blossom: **REVIEW!

Japanese Dictionary:

hoe – a word Sakura uses when she's surprised, frightened, etc.

kawaii – cute


	5. A Small Speech and Questions and Remarks...

Author's Notes: Back with the new Chapter 5 people! I hope you like it! Remember, legend on Chapter 1. Also, r+r!

A New Magic in Hogwarts

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter 5

A Small Speech and Questions and Remarks That Made Syaoran's Blood Boil

~*~*~*~

"From Japan."

Chatter came from all the students. Eriol heard catches of the conversation of some people. "JAPAN? What are they doing in ENGLAND for heaven's sake? Japan's on the other side of the world!"

"Yeah, but don't you think that guy with glasses is so CUTE? I wonder if he's single…" Eriol blushed at this.

Two seats down, Syaoran was trying to control his temper. This was for two reasons. 1. The creepy (not to mention very UGLY) guy next to him was giving him looks, which he gladly returned with glares. 2. Syaoran heard a lot of boys eyeing Sakura and asking themselves if she was single or not.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and was received with silence from the dining hall. "Ahem, I hope you all will help our guests while their here, understand?" Everyone nodded or said yes. "Well, will our guests like to introduce themselves?" He looked at Sakura, who nodded and stood up.

"Konnichi-wa minna-san!" Everyone gave her strange looks, except the CCS group and Dumbledore. (REMEMBER! Dumbledore knows HUNDREDS of languages!) Syaoran whispered something to her and she nodded. "Gomen… I mean sorry. I am not used to speaking in English," Sakura said. Everyone noted that a Japanese accent and English words were a very peculiar mix. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura." This time Eriol whispered something to her and she eyes went a little bit wide. "I mean my name is Sakura Kinomoto." She then pointed to Yue and Keroberos. "These are my guardians, Yue and Keroberos, who you shall not see much of," she gave a meaningful glance at Yue and Keroberos, who nodded in understanding. She sat back down and shot a glance to Syaoran which clearly meant 'YOUR turn.'

Syaoran sighed and stood up. "My name is Syaoran Li. Call me Li," and he sat down. He said that sentence in 7 seconds flat. Eriol stood up next.

"Good evening, ladies, gentlemen," he said. A lot people were surprised he had an English accent instead of one like the girl's. Some girls stared dreamily at him, which he ignored. "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa." He then pointed to the panther and lady with wings, "These are my guardians, who you shall also not see much of also." The guardians nodded. Eriol sat down and Tomoyo stood, a smile just as calming as the first girl's on her face. She had put her video cam on the table, but it was still recording.

"Hello! I am Tomoyo Daidouji! Nice to meet you all!" She then sat back down.

Dumbledore stood and said, "Well, what are you waiting for, dig in." The plates were automatically laid with food. Everyone wasn't eating much because they were all staring at Keroberos, who was eating like he was facing a 6-month famine. He looked up.

"What are you all staring at?" Everyone gasped. Even the teachers were a bit surprised. Finally, they went back to eating, stealing glances at the 4 'transfer' students.

"I bet two Sickles those two girls are part veela," Ron said to his friends, Seamus and Neville (Poor Ron, I hope he has four sickles, cuz he's going to have to pay sooner or later). They nodded. Fred and George were talking about the same subject, but a BIT differently.

"Do you think that girl with the metal box is single?"

"I don't care about her. I wonder if that Sakura will let me take her out…"

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes. Ginny wasn't paying TOO much attention to the newcomers, though she did have to say that the boy with glasses was pretty cute. (And guess why?)

"Harry, don't you think those people are well weird?" Hermione asked.

"How?"

"Well, first of all, those Sakura and Eriol people have those 'guardians.' Also, the 'Karobaros' or however you call it can _talk _AND I can't find him in our Magical Creatures book."  

"I guess…" Harry said. He looked at the Slytherin table and almost burst out laughing. He poked Ron in the ribs and tapped Hermione's shoulder and pointed to the Slytherin table. They started giggling and laughing softly, though they just wanted to laugh straight out. Malfoy was pretty much gaping at Sakura. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly opened. "Looks like Malfoy likes someone…" Harry said, though he too thought that Sakura was VERY pretty.

"Wonder how his girlfriend feels about that," Hermione said, looking at Pansy Parkinson. Hermione started giggling. Pansy was staring dreamily at the boy with fierce amber eyes. Even Hermione thought that Syaoran looked handsome. Though she never would say anything, because she was going out with Victor Krum, even though he went to a different school.

Sakura was chatting softly with Keroberos, eating the delicious mashed potatoes, turkey, and stuffing. She then turned to Syaoran. "This place looks… kind of creepy, though Professor Dumbledore has a really nice aura, don't you think?" She asked, in English. Syaoran nodded while Snape gave them a look. (Well, who wouldn't? Why can sorcerers and sorceresses 'see' auras but not witches and wizards? Strange…) 

"Daidouji-san?" Eriol asked.            

"Yes?" Tomoyo said sweetly.

"What do you think your going to do here? Since you have no magic and the classes here must have magic," he whispered.

"Hmm… I'll video tape!" She said, excited.   

Eriol chuckled. "Your always the same, Daidouji-san." Tomoyo grinned, making Eriol's cheeks become a faint pink and he looked away quickly. 

"This food is delicious!" Spinel Sun said. Eriol looked at him quickly and sighed in relief. Spinal Sun was not eating any sweets.

"Really Suppi, you have a bigger appetite than Keroberos," RubyMoon said.   

"Who's SUPPI?!" Spinal Sun sent death glares at RubyMoon. 

The dinner finished an hour later. All the students left for their houses, always trying to catch a look at the four newcomers. When they all left, Dumbledore looked at a stern witch. "Minerva, please get the Sorting Hat." Minerva McGonagall nodded and walked in a back door, returning with a beat-up witch hat. Dumbledore turned around to Sakura. "Just put this hat on. Don't worry, it won't hurt." 

Sakura nodded and put the hat on, nervously. '_Didn't Professor Dumbledore say not to fear me?' _Sakura jumped mentally and physically. '_Don't worry Sakura. Don't worry. Hmm… Let's see. You're brave, very brave, though it's a different kind of bravery then most thin. Well, you're honest and loyal to your friends, especially a boy your age… What's his name? Syaoran, that's the one.' _Sakura blushed.

'_Don't tell him. PLEASE. Please don't tell him…'_

_'Don't worry, I won't. You don't have evil intentions, though I do see that you like stomping on your brother's foot a lot…'_

_'Hehe…'_

_'I'll place you in…'_

"GRYFFINDOR!" (Ok, I want the truth, how many people thought that it was going to be Gryffindor even BEFORE this little conversation with the hat? *Everyone who is reading this raises their hand* Knew it.)

Sakura took off the hat and put it on Syaoran's head, blushing lightly in the process. Syaoran blushed also, being caught on videotape the same time by no other then Taping Tomoyo! '_Awe… you are SO in love with that girl, aren't you Li Syaoran?' _Syaoran jumped.

_'I… I… AM NOT! How do you know my name?'_

_'First if all, your not very good in lying. Second, I know all your thoughts going in your head while I'm on.'_

_'This is the worst day of my life. I really need shuteye. Can you please tell me what house I'm in?'_

_'Hmm… brave, soft heart, loyal, kind… well most of the time… and it seems that you'd like to be in the same house as Sakura to protect her so I'll put you in…"_

"GRYFFINDOR!" Syaoran took off the hat and plopped it on Eriol.

'_Hello Sorting Hat. How are you doing?'_

_'I'm doing well. Now, Mr. Hiiragizawa, let's see what house… you have very powerful magic, but of course, you should for you ARE the reincarnation of Clow Reed, and I must say that your half daughter is a very kind child. You are lucky.'_

_'Thank you, Sakura would have been pleased to hear that.'_

_'Hmm… I think I see a VERY soft spot. Let me see who's the person to cause it…'_

Eriol blushed. '_You know, it's not good to pry into other people's mind.'_

_'Sorry, but I just did. So, this is the girl you like so much. My, she is pretty, isn't she.'_

_'No wonder Syaoran looked so mad when he took off the hat…'_

_'Well, is it MY fault that I can see into other's minds? I'll just put you with the rest.'_

_"_GRYFFINDOR!" Sakura smiled. Eriol handed the hat back to McGonagall and he had whispered conversation with Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded and nodded and NODDED. He then turned to Tomoyo.

"Well, Tomoyo, I shall just put you with your friends, and since you have no magic, why not just help Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing while everyone's at their classes?" Tomoyo nodded a yes. "Well, Professor McGonagall shall show you to your house, for she is the head of Gryffindor." They all nodded and followed McGonagall. Yue, Keroberos, Spinel Sun, and RubyMoon changed back to their 'borrowed' forms. Kero and Suppi 'hung' on their master's shoulders.

~*~*Scene Change*~*~

The Gryffindor house was PARTYING! Noisemakers pounded in people's ears. Food piled high. People drinking pumpkin juice and some sort of soda that tickled their tongues. They were dancing and talking (and hollering, yelling, singing… you get my point) and didn't hear or see the picture of the Fat Lady open wide. Then they froze when they started hearing gibberish (Ok, I know, your asking WHY do they freeze when they hear gibberish but not when the portrait opens? Don't ask ME… This is my brain's doing. Right about now, it is trying to learn how to conquer the world. Bwahahahaha! Sorry, I had a LARGE sugar intake today… and I'm not used to being hyper so I got VERY energetic and VERY hyper. So much energy…)

"Can they be ANY louder?" Sakura asked to Syaoran, in Japanese (DUH). Syaoran shrugged.

"Ohohohoho! Look at their faces, Hiiragizawa-kun! They look like they've seen a ghost! I'm gonna name this one, 'Gryffindor's Surprising Surprise!' " Tomoyo chuckled, in Japanese. Eriol nodded in agreement.

Then, in one LARGE voice, the whole Gryffindor house exclaimed, rather loudly, "WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" The CCS group had to cover their ears. Even Kero moved his hands a bit to cover his enormous, and VERY sensitive ears. (He's gonna have one bad ear ache…)

"The Sorting Hat sorted us into the Gryffindor House," Sakura said, VERY sweetly, her mouth in a small grin. (Guess whom she saves her best smiles for…) A lot of boys stared at her, in awe. Harry also kept glancing at Sakura.

Then there were hundreds of murmurs. "They were chosen in OUR HOUSE!" "YEAH! And we got the WHOLE lot" (This remark made Syaoran VERY annoyed. Well, who wouldn't, being talked liked they were objects) "Slytherin is going to be SO jealous." "The girl with the metal box is sort of cute…" "Look at the boy next to that girl. What's his name? Oh yeah, Syaoran. Do you think he's available?" "Who are those people behind them? Their WAY to old to be one of the 7th years." 

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun, don't you think these people are being WAY to excited?" Sakura asked, in Jap.

"I'm not sure, though they keep saying Slytherin will be jealous…" Syaoran replied.

Yukito then noticed the food. His eyes widened. He turned to Sakura, who nodded, and he bolted over and started to EAT. People stared at him. He ate and ate and ate, and they noticed that his waist wasn't getting any bigger. The CCS gang sweat dropped. 

Sakura and Tomoyo then yawned, kind of cutely, which caught every single boy's attention. (ATTENTION! STARE PEOPLE, STARE! BE THE BAKAS YOU ARE! I DIDN'T MEAN THE AUDIENCE! NO DON'T LEAVE! NOOO!) Sakura turned to Syaoran, Tomoyo to Eriol and they said at the same time, in Japanese, "Don't you think it's time we get some sleep?" The boys nodded and they quickly left to their dormitories, leaving a stunned group behind. Yukito finished his MIDNIGHT SNACK and ran after Syaoran and Eriol. (You really think I was gonna let Yukito sleep in the GIRL'S DORMITORY? Even if his guardian side's master was a girl? I DON'T THINK SO.) When the whole group was able to move, they ran into the dormitories, chasing after the new students, leaving their snacks (Or what was left of them) behind.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Nakuru climbed up the stairs till they found the 5th years' floor. Sakura found her trunk, which had hers and Tomoyo's clothes. They were finishing putting on their nightshirts when they heard what sounded like an earthquake. More then a hundred girls came pouring in. The three girls scrambled onto the top of the 4-poster bed. Questions were shouted at them like, "Why are you here?" "Can you tell me if that Syaoran is available?" (This question made Sakura M-A-D) "Do Japanese people know different kinds of magic?" "Can you show me a spell?" 

'AHH! Get these people away from me!' Nakuru thought. She then couldn't take it anymore. "BE QUIET!!" The whole room fell silent. "PLEASE LET US SLEEP," she said slowly. They all nodded and went to their beds and fell asleep. Tomoyo took the bunk beneath the one they were on and Nakuru under that. They fell asleep instantly. When Sakura knew they were all asleep, she climbed down, took out the Sakura Book, summoned her wand quietly, and released a card, which wrapped around her trunk and also escaped the dormitory and came back a minute later. She opened her trunk with ease and put the book back in. She climbed up to her bunk and fell asleep.

End of Chapter 5

~*~*~*~

Author Review: Long, but not to long. I think this might have been interesting, sort of. What card did Sakura use on her trunk? You'll find out later. This chapter's guest is Syaoran!

**Syaoran: ***keeps quiet*

**Blossom: ***glances at him for five minutes then starts getting mad* Start the dang conversation!!!

**Syaoran: ***looks at Blossom* You just started it.

**Blossom: ***refrains herself from ripping him apart* Why I'm even named after you is a question that I want to know. All you have to say are two words else… *thinks then grins* Did you know Sakura-chan is next door?

**Syaoran: ***blushes like a tomato* F-fine. P-p-please r-review. 

Japanese Dictionary:

konnichi-wa – hello

minna – everyone (I think)

gomen - sorry

hoe – a word used by Sakura when she is excited, scared, or surprised


	6. Never Make Syaoran and Snape Get Into an...

Author Notes: As usual, legend on chapter 1. First of all, never, I mean NEVER forget to r+r! It would be a disgrace if you forgot. Also, getting chapters up will take longer then usual because all the chapters before were ready and just needed editing. PLEASE don't be angry! Now, don't get into a rotten mood and miss this chapter! C'mon! Read! Onegai!  
  
1.1.1.1.1 A New Magic in Hogwarts  
  
2 By Syaoran's Blossom  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Never Make Syaoran and Snape Get Into an Argument.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran awoke by noisy chatter inside his dormitory. He sat up and the first thing he noticed was Sakura's aura. He looked around and noticed it was coming from his trunk and he said, mentally, 'Thanks Sakura.' He climbed out of bed, to see that Eriol and Yukito were also starting to wake. He looked around and saw the 5th year boys all trying to put on jeans and their robes. He rolled his eyes (who wouldn't.) He opened his trunk, got out a pair of jeans, a short-sleeved shirt, (IT'S THE BEGINNING OF SEPTEMBER PEOPLE!) a pair of socks, and a black robe with swiftness. The clothes were on him in less then 20 seconds. (How do you think he gets into his robes so quickly?)  
  
Eriol was putting on his robes and said, "I'd rather where my own robes. These aren't even robes for heaven sake!" (I TOTALLY agree with him.)  
  
Yukito was in his regular clothes. He had on pants, socks, loafers, t- shirt, tie, and a jacket over it. (So, in short, he was wearing something that looked a lot like the uniform in Seijou High he used to wear.) The three followed the loud (more like earthquakes) footsteps to the common room and they waited for Sakura and Tomoyo.  
  
~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~  
  
'Where am I?' Sakura looked around and saw a glowing fire. A large red chair sat in front of it. 'Am I in Eriol-kun's house?' (You have to admit, the red chairs?) She looked around to notice she wasn't. First of all, the house's aura was as creepy as ghosts, creepier if possible. Second of all, nothing else seemed to look like Eriol's house.  
  
She then heard a voice say from the chair, "Wormtail. How is the girl handling her 'trip'?"  
  
Sakura saw a small man step forward, "V-very well, m-master. Even her friends seem to of accepted the f-fact that they n-now live s-somewhere e- else."  
  
She saw the figure stand. His face was covered in shadow. "Well, the faster this year goes, the faster the Card Mistress is in my possession."  
  
'He's talking about me.'  
  
"SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Tomoyo said, or yelled, in Sakura's ear. She bolted upright, almost hitting Tomoyo.  
  
"Huh? Wha? Where's the fire?" Sakura said sleepily. "Why'd you wake me up?"  
  
"Hehe. Remember, we have to get down to breakfast," she said. "And Li-kun's waiting." she whispered.  
  
Sakura jumped out of bed. "Why didn't you say so? I'm getting ready." She grabbed a robe, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and socks. She quickly put them on, then her shoes. "C'mon let's go!"  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "We have to wait till Nakuru and Kero wakes." Sakura face faulted and quickly woke up the two.  
  
Nakuru changed into a long black skirt, knee length socks, black ankle boots, a white, long-sleeved shirt, and a gray vest. Kero fell asleep in Sakura's backpack, which Sakura carried around. The three girls ran downstairs, giggling. Sakura turned around to talk to Tomoyo better, when she tripped and fell. Guess whom she fell ON? (C'mon, guess.)  
  
"Oof! Sakura! I can't breathe," said a red tomato Syaoran. (And he's not red because he can't breathe.)  
  
Sakura giggled and helped him up, herself turning red. "Sorry Syaoran-kun," Sakura said.  
  
"I'll call this one, 'Sakura Trips and Falls on Li-kun!' This will make my 28th complete video of Sakura-chan! (More like 280th video.)" Tomoyo said going starry eyed. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
"Let's go down to breakfast everyone!" Kero said from in the bag. Spinel flew down and went into the bag also.  
  
"Mou! Can you think of ANYTHING besides food?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Sakura shrugged and the six of 'em went out of the house, following the footsteps of the other students. They hurried up, since the footsteps were becoming more faint. When they finally arrived at the two large doors, they opened them and the whole Great Hall hushed. The six hurriedly went to the front, not exactly liking the stares from the other students. They sat down and started eating silently.  
  
Just then they heard a lot of flapping and hundreds of owls came in through the window. They looked at it in awe. Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol got a piece of parchment, which they learned was their schedule. Sakura then raised her head and she looked a bit pale.  
  
"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" Eriol asked, in Japanese.  
  
Sakura whispered, "Ghosts."  
  
Eriol looked up and chuckled. "Don't worry, they can't hurt you." Sakura nodded, gulping. She went back to her breakfast.  
  
~*~*~*Scene Change*~*~*~  
  
Harry groaned. "Why do we always seem to have Potions as the first class? AND with Slytherin?" Harry asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I think were just plain cursed with that class and that house," Ron grumbled. Ron looked over at Hermione, who was deep in a book. "What book are you reading this time Hermione?"  
  
"I'm trying to find out as much as I can about Japanese witches and wizards, and I'm also trying to learn Japanese, which I still don't understand. They speak it so speedily, that I don't understand a word," Hermione said, not looking up from her book.  
  
Ron got interested, a bit. "What did you learn about Japanese witches and wizards?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I haven't found too much information. I can only find Asian witches and wizards. The only thing I know about Japan is that there isn't a lot of us there. I also learned that Asian witches and wizards are very powerful."  
  
"Ptah. No one's stronger then Professor Dumbledore and our Harry," Ron said, clearly annoyed about Asian witches and wizards could be more powerful, and messing up Harry's hair. (If it can get messier.) "Do you know if any of 'em ever visited?"  
  
"Well, near the back of this book, there is only one wizard who ever visited Hogwarts. His name was Clow Reed."  
  
"What did you learn about him?"  
  
"Pretty much nothing, except that he was very powerful and he visited about 300 or 400 hundred years ago."  
  
"How come we've never heard of many magical Asian schools?"  
  
"Because there are none."  
  
"WHAT? How do they learn magic!?"  
  
"Well, I guess they learn them by themselves or home."  
  
"How about muggle-borns? Don't you think their parents might be a BIT surprised?"  
  
"I guess they find their powers by themselves and keep in a secret."  
  
Fred and George then came over. "Did you hear? We've got a new team captain!" George said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"It's Angelina! (HA! I bet you thought Harry was going to be the captain, didn't you?) She's so excited!" Fred answered. "She's so lucky. Her last year (I think) and she's the team captain! Next year your going to have to get 3 new Chasers, two new Beaters, since were going next year (I think) also. We also have to have Keeper tryouts sometime!" Fred was pretty much skipping around.  
  
Ron looked at a clock hanging on a wall. "Guys, we better go, before Snape takes off some points for being late." Harry and Hermione nodded. They stood up and left, everyone leaving also.  
  
Near the front, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran looked around, a bit confused. Nakuru and Yukito stood behind them, while Kero and Spinel slept in Sakura's bag. Dumbledore came over to them and said, "I shall bring you to your first class. What is your first class?"  
  
"Something called Potions," Sakura said.  
  
"Let's go then." Everyone followed Dumbledore through twists and turns till the came to a door that had the words 'Hospital Wing' painted above it. "Ms. Daidouji, this is where you'll work while your friends are at classes." Tomoyo nodded, entering and put to work right away by Madame Pomfrey. "Potions room next, children, and ehh... adults," Dumbledore said, looking at Nakuru and Yukito. They went through more twists and turns, and they got PRETTY dizzy. Finally they came in front of a dungeon looking room. Dumbledore knocked.  
  
"Come in," someone said, barely above a whisper.  
  
Dumbledore opened the door, "These children are here for their lessons, Severus. Accept my apology for making them late. Go in, children."  
  
Three of the three transfer students entered, but Sakura and Eriol turned around and had a small Japanese chat with some older people and they nodded, waiting outside the door. They looked around quizzically. The smell of the dungeon was, well, nauseating. The three took seats at an empty table in the back of the room.  
  
"10 points from Gryffindor, for being late," Snape said. Gryffindor mumbled angrily.  
  
"Why does Snape do that? Professor Dumbledore even asked for his apology for making the new kids late," Ron hissed.  
  
"He's Snape, that's why," Harry grumbled.  
  
Snape had already finished roll call when Dumbledore knocked. "Ms. Kinomoto, what would happen if I mixed rabbit's fur with a fire potion?" He said quickly, almost nobody heard him.  
  
'Rabbit's fur in a fire potion. Hmm. I'll guess.' "Uhh. A stronger fire potion?"  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?" Snape sneered. Hermione was raising her hand, pretty high. Even though she knew Snape wouldn't call on her.  
  
"Umm. A statement," Sakura said, her feet tapping a bit impatiently.  
  
"Your correct," Snape said, clearly angry that she got it right.  
  
'What's his problem? And I can't believe I got that right.' Sakura thought.  
  
Snape turned around quickly again. "Mr. Hirijoziwa," Sakura had to hold back a giggle. Snape had said Eriol's last name so wrong that Eriol let out a cough, which to many sounded like a chuckle, but Snape didn't hear it. "If I mixed a Verintarin potion with some porcupine quills and a vine from Devil's Snare, what would you get?"  
  
"But Professor Snape, that's not in our bo-" Hermione started.  
  
"Hush girl. Five points from Gryffindor," Snape said. "Now answer the question, Mr. Hirijoziwa. Before I have to take more points out of Gryffindor." Everyone thought that Eriol wasn't going to be able to answer it.  
  
"First of all, you'll gain a rather large explosion. Then after that, what is leftover from the potion can cure almost any kind of broken bone with only a drop needed, and they taste pretty good, I am told, but it is also very rare for it to work well," Eriol said calmly. Sakura stared at him mouth gaped a bit.  
  
"Correct," Snape said. Everyone cowered a bit, because Snape wasn't in a good mood.  
  
"He must be a genius!" Hermione whispered to Harry when Snape wasn't looking. "That wasn't even in our books!"  
  
Ron snatched a glance at the back of the room. "Hey, doesn't that Eriol guy remind you of someone, Harry?"  
  
"Hmm. He does look very familiar." Harry answered, looking at the boy with glasses. (Wow, aren't they dense???)  
  
"Add 4 crystal drops then your eagle quill." Snape whispered, though to everyone it sounded like a booming voice. There was a large explosion coming from the table in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "LONGBOTTOM! You added more then four crystal drops didn't you!? 10 points from Gryffindor for the trouble you caused!" Snape hissed. The boy cowered. The floor started sizzling. "Everyone! On your stools, NOW!" Snape stood on top of an empty stool. He looked around. "Hiiragizawa (got the name right!)! Li! Clean up the mess over on that side of the room, NOW!" Snape said loudly.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They made their way to the mess, by ground (how they got their safely is unknown).  
  
The whole class was staring at Snape as he made some rags appeared and made Neville clean up the mess, which made Neville's hand burn every now and then.  
  
  
  
Eriol just raised his hand a bit, making it not leave his side. It glowed red and the mess disappeared. Eriol and Syaoran nodded to each other and made their way to their seats. The only person who saw them use magic was Sakura.  
  
"I told you to clean up the mess," Snape said, when he saw the two just sitting.  
  
"We have, SIR," Syaoran growled.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for your ignorance!"  
  
"Whatever." Everyone in Gryffindor gasped. No one, I repeat, NO ONE has ever stood up to Snape.  
  
"Another five points boy!" Slytherin snickered and Malfoy howled with laughter.  
  
Syaoran glared at Malfoy and said, "Shut your mouth, snake face," but he said this in Japanese so only Eriol and Sakura understood.  
  
Sakura kicked his foot, gently, and hissed, "Don't try to cause so much trouble."  
  
"Another five points for talking in a language no one understands!" Snape said, again.  
  
"Is he allowed to do that? Oh man, we lost so many points, and it's our first day," Ron whispered.  
  
"I don't think so, I bet he made that up. Also, we may have lost," Harry counted, "Forty points, but it was worth it." Ron nodded in agreement. Snape had taken off another 20 points from Gryffindor by the end of the lesson.  
  
When they left the dungeon, everyone was chatting. Sakura was scolding Syaoran on how to respect teachers. "Li Syaoran. If your mother EVER saw you do that, she would have a FIT. It's your first day and you already have an enemy," Sakura said, waving a finger.  
  
"But he always gets an enemy on the first day," Eriol piped in. Syaoran glared at him. "So, Sakura-chan, what class do we have next?"  
  
Sakura looked at her schedule. "We have something called Divination in. 10 minutes! Hoe!" Sakura said. "Should we ask someone about where to go?" Sakura didn't wait for an answer and tapped on the shoulder of a girl with bushy, brown hair. "Umm. Do you know where 'Divination' takes place?" She asked, politely.  
  
The girl turned around and her eyes widened. "You're one of the new transfer students! Sakura isn't it? Well, my friend Harry can bring you there because that is his next class," Hermione said. "Oh yeah, my name's Hermione Granger." She was gone before Sakura could say anything.  
  
"Eriol-kun, why did she just call me by my first name and I didn't even know her?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, in England, people always say the person's first name, even if they don't know them well," Eriol replied.  
  
"Strange." Sakura murmured. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she jumped and turned around. A boy who looked A LOT like Eriol stood there.  
  
"Hermione said I should bring you to the Divination room. My name's Harry Potter. Ever heard of me?" He asked.  
  
"Nope," Sakura replied. Harry looked slightly amazed. He never knew wizard or a witch NOT know about him. She then squinted at Harry. "Hey, aren't you that boy I bumped into in Diagon Alley?" Harry nodded. She turned around. "C'mon Shaoran-kun, Eriol-kun, Potter-kun is going to bring us to our next class." The other two nodded.  
  
Harry was very confused. He was sure he heard his last name. He shrugged. "C'mon. My friend is waiting up there." He quickly walked through corridors and stairs. Syaoran kept close to him. He then stopped and Syaoran noticed he was at a tower. Harry opened a trapdoor that was in the ceiling and a ladder fell down. Harry climbed up it, then Syaoran. Eriol came up it next and Sakura also.  
  
They entered a dreary place. It was pretty dark. The students watched as the teacher stood. "Good morning, my students," an airy voice whispered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: This is a nice sized one, don't you agree? I can't believe that I'm at the sixth chapter and I'm not even half way! Do you think I should make my chapters longer? Ah yes, this chapter's guest is no other then kawaii Eriol-kun!  
  
Eriol: *bows* Why thank you Blossom-chan!  
  
Blossom: *smiles brightly* What the readers would like to know is how you knew that question that horrid Snape asked you.  
  
Eriol: *looks thoughtful* I'm not sure actually. *ponders over the question* Maybe I shouldn't of given Kinomoto-san half of my memories after all. Do you know?  
  
Blossom: I'm VERY sure the readers know *glances at all of you*. But I can't tell you! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Eriol: PLEASE! *gives me a VERY cute pout*  
  
Blossom: *closes eyes and mutters* Don't look into them. Don't look into them. Don't look into them. *says loudly* Nope. Sorry. You have to wait.  
  
Eriol: *sighs* All right, anyways, review!!! 


	7. Tarot Cards Are Definitely Not Magical C...

Author's Notes: Hello! Here's chapter 7! I want to thank EVERY SINGLE reviewers (but then, this 'introduction' would take to long), especially **pinkuser, **for reviewing and making me keep going. If it weren't for you guys, I would have just deleted this story. OKAY… Now I'm getting _way _to emotional. Oh yeah, as you can see in the chapter name, you can guess there's tarot cards and well… I don't know anything about Tarot Cards so don't kill me if I'm wrong. I might not do the Japanese Dictionary anymore because its getting annoying looking through the whole chapter. (especially since chapters are getting long.) Also:

 **The Great One**: I'm sorry, but I have my own plans for Tomoyo, even if they aren't so big. Also, let I'd like to keep my story on this site for some reason. I'm VERY sorry! I'll inform you when I change my mind. Please don't hate me!

Hope you like this, minna-san!

A New Magic in Hogwarts 

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter 7

Tarot Cards Are Definitely _Not_ Magical Cards

~*~*~*~

"Please take a seat. I was about to tell everyone about the mystical tarot cards," Professor Trelawney said. When they took their seats, Professor Trelawney took out a box of cards, tarot cards to be more exact. "These cards tell your future, about yourself, or of things happening around you,_ if _you have the Sight (or whatever you call it) and you concentrate your energy. Now, who would like to volunteer?" Three hands shot up. Two of course, were Parvati (I think that's how you spell it) and Lavender. Everyone swiveled his or her head to see who had the third hand.

Sakura sat, hand raised, and looked questioningly at everyone. "Hoe…" she whispered. 

"Oh, who is this? Ms. Kirosoto?"

"It's Kinomoto, Professor Trelawney," Sakura replied. On the other side of the room, Harry and Ron snickered quietly.

"Ah yes. I'm quite sorry. Why don't you come up here, child?" Sakura nodded and walked toward the seat in front of Professor Trelawney. Now, let me try to find out about yourself…"

Sakura fretted a bit. 'What happens if she finds out about the Clow Cards, or Kero-chan?'

Professor Trelawney shuffled her cards, split them, etc. Finally, when she put the cards in some sort of formation. She then turned them over. "Hmm… My cards tell me you live a difficult life…" Sakura gulped. "You are new to magic…" (Well that's sort of true. She's new to the type of magic Hogwarts uses.) You can hear coughs in the back. Heads turn and see a red-faced Eriol and Syaoran trying to stop their laughter. "What is so funny may I ask Mr. Li?" 

Syaoran gulped and said, "Sakura has known magic for the past 5 years." Harry and Ron laughed along with some others.

Professor Trelawney looked flustered. "Well… Let's start with the lesson, shall we?" Sakura blinked then sat back down, in between Eriol and Syaoran. 

Eriol leaned over to Syaoran and Sakura and whispered; "Only the Sakura Cards are magical. Tarot cards are just boring playing cards." He leaned back and they all grinned, well maybe except Syaoran, he just smirked. Harry and Ron were chuckling mentally (They didn't hear Eriol). The lesson went on for an hour and 45 minutes (they had double Divination).     

By the time class was over, it was lunch. When they went to the Great Hall, they all agreed on something. Yukito was sent forward to ask Dumbledore something. "Professor Dumbledore?" Yukito asked, smiling.

"Yes, Mr. Tsukishiro?" Dumbledore asked, his half moon spectacles shining. 

"My comrades and I wonder if we could start eating at the Gryffindor Table?" Yukito asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Of course." Yukito sighed with relief. He returned to Sakura and the gang and told them the news. They all smiled in relief. Everyone watched as the group walked to the empty end of the Gryffindor Table and sit. All eyes were still on them.

"Hoe…" Sakura gulped. "Why are they all staring?" Everyone just shrugged. Sakura reached for some grilled cheese sandwiches. "I wish I knew where the kitchens were. I would really like to make nikuman, or maybe sushi." Yukito was looking as if he would raid the whole school just to find the kitchen. Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan? What did you do in the Hospital Wing?"

Tomoyo took out her video camera. "This is what happened." She rewinded it a bit then showed the small screen in front of everyone. The group crowded around it. Everyone in the hall looked at them strangely but still ate. The video camera shows a Tomoyo getting a talk of all the herbs in the Hospital Wing from a stressed (in my point view) Nurse Pomfrey. (Is that how you address her?) How Tomoyo just smiled and smiled. Tomoyo (in reality, not in the camera) fastfoward through much of the small movie on the small screen. When they finished watching (they were eating at the same time), lunch was over.

~*Scene Change/Time Change, After Dinner*~

The day passed quickly and the gang soon find themselves in the Gryffindor Common Room, being trampled by girls and boys, asking questions.

"QUIET!!!" Sakura yelled. Everyone became silent and backed away, even the gang. They knew what happened when Sakura was mad and they really didn't want to be her victims. Even Syaoran. He still remembered the incident with the watch and Snow Card. He felt sorry for the Snow Card back then. "Do you think we like being hounded? If you want to ask questions, ask nicely and _orderly,_" she said, while stretching the last word nice and long. The Gryffindor house gulped and nodded. "Now, if you want us to answer the questions, better give us room." Everyone obeyed.

Eriol, Yukito, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Nakuru looked at Sakura with a newfound respect. "Your daughter is a bit scary, Eriol-san, when she wants to be," Yukito said. (If there is ever a –san, -chan, -sama, -kun, Japanese words, etc., they are talking in Japanese and if someone answers, they are speaking in Japanese also.) Eriol nodded in agreement.

"That's why I always try not to get her angry. I remember quite clearly when she captured the Snow Card. I was watching her through my floor in England. You must know I was quite surprised with her power. I knew she was powerful, being my daughter, or half-daughter, but I never thought she could control Firey so well," Eriol replied, his impish grin on his lips as he watched Gryffindor get into a long line under Sakura's watchful, and angry, eyes.

"Oh, I remember that! I got it all on tape. She looked so kawaii in her bunny costume!" Tomoyo piped in, her eyes starry.

Syaoran looked confused, "But how could you of taped it? You were pretty much on the other side of town and it was to white to see anything."

Tomoyo smiled, or was it a smirk? "I have my ways," she said mysteriously. Everyone sweat dropped.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS RAMBLING ABOUT? GET YOURSELVES OVER HERE THIS INSTANT AND HELP ME OUT!" Sakura demanded. (Japanese still!) The group's eyes widened and they ran over in a second. They really didn't want to get on her bad side now. Sakura turned back to the front and lo' and behold, Hermione was the first one in the very, very, very long line. (They even had to go up the staircases!) "Now, what's your question?" Sakura asked. The group blinked. Sakura had almost become a living monster to a sweet little girl we all know. 

Hermione smiled and said excitedly, "Can you show us some of your magic, or maybe a spell or two?" The room filled with agreements. 

Sakura's eyes widened and she looked to her friends for help. Eriol gave her a I'll-handle-this look and stepped forward and said, "Why, of course. Though, I'll only show you this spell." Nakuru looked like she could completely trust her master (which she could) while the rest looked at him confusedly. (If ya'll wondering, Spinal and Kero are still in Sakura's bag, awake, but they didn't say anything, though if you listen closely, you can hear an argument on who had the winning score on a racing car game.) He put his hand in his pocket and came out with a wand. Tomoyo, who had been standing next to him, had seen his hand glow red, while the rest saw that the wand was made of Eriol's magic.

He twirled the 'magical' wand and said a made-up word that came to his head. "Atwina cashar!" Soon, a rainbow crossed the room with cherry blossom, peony, plum blossom, (is that even a flower? I think I've heard of it…) and rose petals falling. After two minutes, with the ground ankle deep in petals, it all disappeared, only leaving a cherry blossom and peony lying next to each other. Syaoran blushed completely red and swore (in his head and NOT the bad kind) that he would get back at Eriol. Sakura, being naïve as usual, just smiled. Then out of nowhere a beautiful plum blossom and rose intertwining appeared. Eriol turned deep red. 'That WASN'T supposed to happen…' (To those who are confused, cherry blossom represents Sakura [duh], peony is Syaoran, plum blossom is Tomoyo, and rose is Eriol. I couldn't think of any for Yukito and Nakuru! Plus, I'm so NOT putting those two together.) Tomoyo didn't notice what the two flowers meant but said it was so kawaii.

Everyone was still in shock at the spell of Eriol's. Then everyone started talking on how amazing it was, how beautiful, you get the point. Then they started asking questions at the same time, which made Sakura angry. "BE QUIET THIS INSTANT AND GET BACK IN LINE!" They were back in an orderly fashion in a few seconds.

Eriol leaned over to Syaoran and whispered, "She would be a good co-leader for the Li Clan, being able to have people listen to her like that." Syaoran nodded then turned bright red when the words leaked in. He sent death glares at Eriol who looked as innocent as an angel (or as close as he can get to it). 

Syaoran was still glaring at Eriol when he saw that Eriol was glancing at Tomoyo who was talking to Nakuru about points of fashion. He grinned and whispered, "Hiiragizawa and Daidouji, lying on a bed…" (Talking in Japanese and this goes to the tune of  'Name and Name, sitting in a tree…' Also, such a dirty-minded Li-kun!) He didn't get far because Eriol clamped a hand over his mouth that was giving him a very evil glare.

"Don't start else a certain Sakura-chan will find herself sleeping next to a certain someone, namely you, in the morning…" he said evilly. (Not THAT way, you hentais! They're only 15!) Syaoran gulped and didn't say anymore about the little song he was softly chanting only a few minutes ago.

The group watched as Sakura answered questions, steering away very, very personal ones and ones about magic demonstrations and things that might lead to everyone finding about the cards. After at least 15 questions, she stopped and walked over to Tomoyo, asking if she could take over. Tomoyo agreed happily and bounced, literally, over to the chair Sakura was just in. 

Sakura sat down on a chair that stood on the other side of Syaoran. "Hoe… These people always ask questions, ne Shaoran-kun?" Syaoran nodded.

"They're just curious. I bet if I was a student here and four transfer students that came from the other side of the world, I would be curious," Eriol said.

"Oh yeah, Eriol-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know that question Snape-sensei  (that sounds weird) asked?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not sure," Eriol replied, deep in thought. "Maybe when I transferred half of my magic to Kinomoto-san I-"

"HOE!!! I bet onii-chan is having a fit! Oh no! I'm dead! What am I going to do! What about otou-san? He must be a worried sick father! How am I going to-" Sakura fretted.

"I think we could send a letter to your family and to Daidouji-san's family. Her mother most likely is worried sick also. We could use an owl. I've seen kids write on paper, or pieces of parchment and ask the owl to send it somewhere."

"Ok," Sakura sighed in relief. She then looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. "HOE!" This attracted the room's attention. She quickly passed Spinal to Eriol without anyone noticing. She pulled Nakuru and Tomoyo up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "Time to sleep!" Everyone blinked then followed suit.

"Wow. She has a big effect on this House," Yukito muttered. The boys nodded and then went upstairs. 

END OF CHAPTER 7

~*~*~*~

Author's Notes: I don't think this is as long as my other chapters but I hope you like it all the same! Sorry, but since all the characters are asleep because they're very tired, especially me, no special guests in this chapter. Gomen ne! I hope you'll review!


	8. A New Teacher

**Blossom**: *****starry-eyed* You are all to kind! All the nice reviews! It is so wonderful! *Faints*

**Kero:** *enters room* Hey Blossom-chan! I want my pu- *looks at Blossom strangely* HEY! WAKE UP! I WANT MY PUDDING! NOW! *Glares then sighs* Fine, but she's going to owe me big time. See this piece of paper? *Waves a piece of paper he had 'borrowed' from Blossom's studio* This is the script for this chapter! This chapter, she decided that she would name the reviews for Chapter 7! It's doing pretty good! Also, she's supposed to ask if you guys could review. There is so many HP/CCS fics all of a sudden she thinks its competition. Ok, let me start reading. *Takes out a cute pair of tiny glasses that made his eyes seem to triple their size* Let's see… Here it is…

KawaiiSAK: *sweat drops* Uhh… Sweat drop means… ehh… that little raindrop thingy in anime when your embarrassed or something like that. Also, you SURE you haven't seen a room with padded walls. Just kidding. 

**maren: **You don't have to wait any longer! 

**Angel: **Arigato!

**shazaoblossom: **Me too. I REALLY don't like H/S pairings (no offense to those who do like that pairing). For some reason, it just doesn't seem right.                                                                             

**ccs_rules_4ever:** I so agree with you! Though Sakura was a bit…OOC. (Actually, she isn't exactly OOC because the episode of the Snow Card…)                                                                                             

**pinkuser: **Here's your chapter, **pinkuser**! *Hugs you* Arigato sooo much for supporting me through all these chapters!                                                                                                                                            

**C.M Aeris: **You like it? YIPPEE! Another person who likes my story! I thought this story was going to go down the drain when I started it! YES! YOO HOO!

**_Kero_: **I wouldn't be surprised if it did… Let's continue *looks at script again*

**( ): **I hope this is longer! If you want to know why the last chapter wasn't very long, it was because I can foresee a writing block storm coming my way and I wanted the next chapter up so you guys don't feel anxious. (Plus, I want this up soon. Maybe my next chapter will be a lot longer. Who knows?) 

**Samara-chan: **Yeah! I read your story 'The Brightest Star' a long time ago. I think I reviewed… I hope so, cuz it was such a good story! Please finish that story! 

**iii_sis: ***smiles brightly* I hope you've been waiting for this chapter! 

**The Great One: ***sighs in relief* You aren't angry? Phew… I'm glad you're not mad at me. Bad Kero. Kero-chan is such a big glutton. But he doesn't know where I put my reserve of pudding if he eats all the pudding in the fridge…

**_Kero: _**WHAT? Where's the pudding? And I am NOT a big glutton… Whatever that means… *growls angrily but continues reading* Oh, the next one is an exception. It isn't a Chapter 7 review but the person who reviewed typed Blossom-chan a review where the… Ok, it's getting confusing. I'll just continue… 

**Winged Angel: **I like HP also! Well, if I hadn't, this fic wouldn't be here… Anyways, arigato!

**butterfly_grl4: **I'll try. I still have a long way to go, I think. I'm not sure. Keep reading!

**Kero: **No more reviews for Chapter 7! Let's get on with the fic! Remember, the plot belongs to Blossom-chan BUT the characters from CCS and Harry Potter belong to CLAMP and J.K. Rowling!

A New Magic in Hogwarts 

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter Eight

The New Teacher 

~*~*~*~

"Who shall be the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor this year, Wormtail? Maybe I shall have some fun with the professor," a figure whispered, gently rubbing the head of a large snake.

"T-through my spies, I f-found out the t-t-teacher is the s-sister of t-that w-woman," Wormtail stuttered.

The man's eyes narrowed to slits. "Then we might have some trouble. We must be extremely careful if we want to reach the girl unnoticed. Have my Death Eaters found the coward Karkaroff?" The man hissed silently as he kept rubbing the snake's head.

"Y-y-yes, My L-lord. Nott and M-macnair f-found h-him i-in the n-northen p-part of Romania. H-he was h-hiding i-in a hidden w-wizard v-village," Wormtail muttered, his real hand clammy with sweat.

"Bring him to me." Wormtail nodded and walked out of the room. The man whispered to the snake, "Your breakfast shall be coming soon, my pet." The snake raised her head a bit higher and hissed. "Don't worry, Nagini. This one will not get away." The snake hissed again. "Oh, you'll find him tasty. His fright will make him a delicacy to you." A knock came at the door. "Come in Wormtail"

 The door opened and Wormtail and three other men entered. Two of the men were holding a man with a white goatee, his face wet with sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably. "H-here's K-karkaroff, M-my L-lord," Wormtail said. The man nodded and made a motion that said that the two men and Wormtail should leave. The three left in haste, leaving a twitching-with-fright Karkaroff behind. 

_The man stood from his red chair and walked over to him, Nagini trailing slowly behind him. "Now, you know the rules, Karkaroff. You ran when you should of came back. You know the punishment," the man said, looking directly at Karkaroff as he slowly took out his wand. _

_Karkaroff whimpered. "P-please f-forgive me, Master. I was a-afraid you'd kill me. I a-am s-still your f-f-faithful s-servant."_

_"I might of shone mercy then, but I shall show no mercy now. Crucio!" A jet of green came out of his wand and hit Karkaroff._

_"AHH!" Karkaroff cried in anguish, his twitching becoming worse. The pain was uncontrollable._

_Nagini was hissing excitedly. "Do not worry, my pet. You shall have your breakfast soon, very soon." Karkaroff, though hurting tremendously, looked at the man with more fear then ever. "You should have been wiser. Avada Kedavra!" A jet of green light came out once more from his wand. _

 "Sakura! Please! Wake up! Sakura! C'mon!" Tomoyo said frettingly, shaking her friend. Sakura had been rolling in bed, whimpering, and sometimes crying out. Then all of a sudden, Sakura's eyes snapped open in complete fright. Here emerald eyes were wide and she looked so scared. Beads of sweat rolled down the sides of her forehead. She was breathing heavily. "Sakura-chan, are you okay? I was so scared," Tomoyo said, hugging her friend.

Sakura relaxed immediately, listening to Tomoyo keep saying how scared she was. 'Who was that? That man… His aura…'

"Earth to Sakura!" Sakura blinked. "Time to dress. Everyone is already waiting downstairs." Sakura nodded and went down the ladder and got dressed quickly. She was putting her Sakura Book in her bag when she noticed something.

"Hey, where's Kero-chan? I can't find him," Sakura said, looking under the bunk beds and pillows.

"Don't worry. Kero-chan is downstairs with Spinal. Most likely discussing video game records." Sakura nodded and sighed with relief. She got the rest of the books and with Tomoyo, went downstairs. Though her mind was still plagued with the dream, she showed no notice of it. She smiled cheerfully and skipped steps as she came closer to the bottom.

Syaoran looked up when Sakura came down and blushed. Even in the simplest outfits, she looked elegant. The black robes made her slightly rosy skin seem sleek and bright. Small strands of hair framed her face. Her loose braid lay on her shoulder. It reminded Syaoran of Clow Reed. The Li Clan only had a few portraits of Clow Reed. Though Clow was kind and friendly, he didn't like being painted a lot.

"Ohayo minna!" Sakura said happily. "We should be getting breakfast!" The last word reminded her of the dream and her face darkened but that disappeared quickly. "Let's go!" Eriol looked at her with fatherly concern. He had not missed the face. He decided to ask her later.

When they were coming down a moving staircase (which made Sakura cry out because she wasn't expecting it) Tomoyo whispered, "Sakura-chan, what were you dreaming about? Was it a nightmare?" Kero, (who was hiding under Sakura's hair) who heard Tomoyo, asked also.

Sakura whispered back to the two, "I'd rather not talk about it." She then looked at everyone then asked out of the blue, "Is there supposed to be a new professor?"

Syaoran looked at her. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Everyone looked at her strangely except Kero, because he couldn't see her face under her hair, and Spinal, who was in Tomoyo's bag. (Spinal tends to want to go to either Tomoyo or Sakura because it's easier to get away from Nakuru.) 

They entered the Great Hall and quickly sat down, at the end of the table. Everyone was talking, as usual. Eriol, who was sitting next to Sakura, whispered to her so only she could hear, (Kero was now eating on Tomoyo's lap while trying to find something sugary at the table for Spinal) "Is something wrong?"

"Hoe? No, nothing's wrong," she whispered back, just as hundreds of owls came pouring in. "Should I ask someone if I could use their owl?"

"You could or you could wait later when you have free time to use a school owl," Eriol said back.

Sakura thought this over then said, "I think I better send an owl now. I think I'll ask because onii-chan is most likely ripping his hair out and blaming Shaoran-kun. It would be better for the letter to come earlier, even if it only a few hours." Eriol nodded at the logical answer. Sakura leaned over the table and asked Tomoyo, "Can I have the letter your going to send to your okaa-san? I'm going to mail it." Tomoyo nodded and took out a pale blue envelope and handed it to Sakura.

Sakura then took out a pink envelope from her robes and looked around. 'Hmm… Who should I ask?' She looked down the Gryffindor Table and saw Harry talking to his owl, Hedwig. 'Maybe Potter-kun… Yeah.' She turned her head and said to the group, "I'll be right back in a few minutes." They all said 'ok' except for Kero and Yukito, who was eating five times the normal speed. Sakura then stood up and started walking over to Harry and his friends.

Ron poked Harry and said, "Hey, look. Sakura is walking this way." Harry turned his head just as Sakura stopped in front of him. 

"May I help you?" Harry asked. Sakura nodded. Harry noticed that she was a bit nervous. 'Wonder why?'

"Umm… Po- Harry, may I borrow your owl?" Sakura asked, her eyes pleading.

Harry was thinking it over. Should he let her use Hedwig? Ron elbowed him and whispered fiercely, "Let her."

"Alright. Just give the letters to Hedwig," seeing her confused glance Harry said, "Hedwig's my owl." Sakura nodded in understanding. "Just give the letters and tell her who to send it to."

Sakura nodded and tied the letters to Hedwig's leg and said to Harry, "Uhh…  It's okay if Hedwig's gone for a couple of weeks, ok?" Harry looked surprised.

"O-okay," Harry said as Ron elbowed him again. 

Sakura smiled and turned to Hedwig. "Bring the pink one to my otou-san or onii-chan and the blue one to Tomoyo's okaa-san," she said in Japanese. Hedwig, seeming to understand, (owls aren't called wise for nothing!) took off. Sakura then smiled brightly at Harry and Ron. (Hermione was watching the conversation behind a book.) They both blushed. Sakura didn't notice as she turned and said a thank you to the two boys as she walked back to her friends.

As soon as she left, Hermione started cracking up. "Hehe, you should have seen your faces. Especially you, Ron. You looked like a love sick puppy, which I think you are." Ron glared at her. Hermione then turned to Harry. "Where do you think she sent Hedwig? It must be very far, seeing as she said that it would take a week or two."

"Most likely to her family," Harry replied. Harry then leaned over so only him, Hermione, and Ron could hear, "Do you think Vo-" Ron sent him a glare, "I mean You-Know-Who might do something this year? Every year since I've been here, You-Know-Who is either here or the situation is dealing with the topic of You-Know-Who."

"Most likely, Harry. He has his body back. You better be on higher guard and," Hermione said, "DON'T go wandering off!" Hermione was sending a glare that said 'you-better-listen-to-me' at Harry and Ron that they both gulped and nodded.

The door then opened and a woman stepped in. Her long red-brown hair was in a high ponytail. Her ocher eyes (I know, weird. In the dictionary, it said 'deep yellow' for the adjective. I don't know anyone who has deep yellow eyes…) were gazing directly ahead. The CCS gang stared at her back in surprise and confusion.

"Was that Mizuki-sensei?" Tomoyo whispered. 

Eriol shook his head. "Kaho-san has darker eyes. I wonder who she is?" (Remember, Eriol and Kaho are only good friends. NOTHING ELSE!)

They watched as she sat down at the front table. Sakura was staring intently on her. Dumbledore then stood and clapped his hands, which quieted the room. Everyone gazed at his or her headmaster. "Well, many of us were wondering why there was no Defense Against the Dark Arts yesterday. It was because the professor was a bit late. Please give a hand to our new professor." The woman stood up and smiled as the school clapped. 

"Hello. I'm Mina Mizuki. I'm very glad to be here. A very few of you know my sister, Kaho Mizuki," she said, her voice clear. She was staring exactly at the CCS gang. "I hope that this school year shall go well." She then smiled again and sat. Everyone then started eating again.

The CCS group was shocked. "Did any of you know that Mizuki-sensei had a sister?" Syaoran asked. Everyone shook his or her head.

Tomoyo was thinking of something. "Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura turned her head. "Yeah?"

"Didn't you ask earlier if we were going to have a new professor?" Everyone then looked at Sakura, expecting an answer.

"Yeah, how DID you know there might be a new professor, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked.

Sakura blinked. "Ano… I don't know. I ha-" Sakura then, for some reason, decided not to tell the others about the dream, "I just had a thought that maybe there was." Of course, this was very hard to believe so the others just looked at her warily then shrugged. They were going to get it out of her, some way or other. 

Sakura was feeling a bit nervous. Syaoran seeing her nervousness, smiled his very rare smile (which he only gives her) at her and whispered, "Don't worry. You don't have to tell." 

Sakura blushed under his gaze and her mind was yelling, 'He's SMILING at you! Aw, man! He looks so bishounen! Wait. Where did THAT come from? Oh no… My stomach feels a bit fluttery…'

End of Chapter 8

~*~*~*~

**Kero: **WHAT? Sakura better not fall for that gaki! I'm going to wake up Blossom-chan and confront right now! *Flies over to Blossom and yells in her face* GET UP! *Blossom is still unconscious* Ok… Give me a couple of minutes! *Flies away and comes back with a loaded, water gun* Ok, girlie. I didn't want to play this way but you're giving me no choice. *Presses trigger* MWAHAHAHA! This is your payment for making my sweet CardCaptor Sakura-chan start falling for that over-confident, stubborn, baka gaki!

**Blossom: *wakes up, feeling cold water on her face* AHHHHHHH! Cold! COLD! COLD! Why you little {these next words have been erased because of the language} stuffed animal! *Looks up and notices the readers* OH! Hello! Did you like the fic? I'll spare Kero-chan TODAY because of helping me with this chapter. But he's getting no chocolate cake OR pudding for 10 hours.**

**Kero: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!


	9. When Sakura Tries Out for Keeper...

Author's Notes: HOE! 100+ REVIEWS! *Yelps in triumph and starts dancing* Yip! Yip! I can't believe it! It's unbelievable! *Looks at all the reviewers and sees them giving her death glares* Uh… oh… Umm… Sorry for the chapter being late... *slowly steps toward to the 'emergency' room (AKA: The room where authors go to escape the angry, ranting reviewers and has lots of Tylenol and coffee to calm the mind from reading so many angry e-mails- though none of you sent one and I'm SO GLAD!)*

A New Magic in Hogwarts 

By Syaoran's Blossom

Chapter 9

When Sakura tries out for Keeper…

~*~*~*~

The days passed quickly and it was the first weekend at Hogwarts, at least for the CCS gang. The sky was clear; the air was fresh, and Harry was brainstorming of good Gryffindors to tryout for Keeper. Kero was muttering about how he never got any food. Spinel was hiding in Tomoyo's bag, trying to hide from Nakuru's wrath. Tomoyo was videotaping the blushes coming back and forth from the all kawaii Sakura and Syaoran. Eriol was glancing at Tomoyo, turning pinker then redder by the second. Yukito was thinking of how lunch should come sooner. Nakuru had a bag of jolly ranchers and sugar cookies. Hermione was studying Japanese, the only thing in the world she wasn't catching up on. Ron was playing wizard's chess with Neville, whom was being beaten very badly. (His rook was bending, his queen limping, and his knight's knight was hanging off his horse. Everything else was doing pretty good.)

"Dang it!" Hermione hissed through her teeth. Even if she was very upset, she wasn't going to say something bad (unlike Ron). Sakura bowed head looked at Hermione (her eyes were on Syaoran before!) and gave her a questioning glance. Hermione turned red from embarrassment and muttered something.

'Hoe… Some people are sort of weird,' Sakura thought. She turned her head a bit to see an Eriol who was blushing like a cherry while looking at Tomoyo. Even if Sakura was one of the most naïve people in the world, it didn't take a genius why Eriol was blushing. "KAWAII!!!!!!!" She yelled. Everyone jumped and whirled his or her head to look at Sakura. Sakura blushed redder then Eriol and started muttering (in English), "S-s-sorry. I w-was th-thinking a-about s-some-something. Hehe…" Sakura gulped. 'Turn away. Turn away.' The heavens must have been looking down at her because everyone went back to what they were doing.

'Hmm… I really should try learning Japanese over the summer…' Hermione thought. She looked up and saw Harry tapping the side of his head. "Thinking of who's going to be the Keeper this year, Harry?" Harry looked up and nodded.

"We're having try-outs today. I've been thinking over and over who would be good as the Keeper," he replied.

"How about…" Hermione pondered a bit, "Ron? Have you asked him?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but he admitted he wasn't good enough with a broom to catch the Quaffles."

"Hmm…" Hermione glanced at Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura. "Why don't you ask the transfer students?"

Harry's face brightened. "Hey! Why didn't I think of that?" Without waiting for a response he walked right over to the four and said, "Do any of you know how to ride a broom?" 

The quartet looked up and Syaoran snapped, "Why would you want to know?" He received a glare from Sakura and instantly gulped.

"Why?" Sakura asked sweetly.

Harry smiled charmingly. Why, if you added a lot more mischief and I'm-evil-so-I'm-going-to-have-fun, it could've matched Eriol's. "Well, we need a Keeper this year for our house's Quidditch team and I thought one of you would like to try-out."

"Quidditch?" Tomoyo asked. "What's that?"

Harry looked at them as if they were crazy. "You DON'T know what Quidditch is?" The four of them shook their head. 'Oh boy…' "Uhh… Quidditch is like basketball and soccer. You know what that is, right?" The look on their faces stated, 'Duh! What do you think we are? Dimwits?' "There are seven players. Three Chasers, two Beaters, a Seeker, and a Keeper. A Chaser is supposed to uhh… get the Quaffle and score umm… into the baskets…" (You REALLY thought I'd write about Quidditch? UH UH! It would take to long!) 

Twenty minutes later…

"And… uhh… that's about it." Harry said, looking at everyone. They all blinked suddenly and shook their heads a little. Harry wondered if he was really that good at explaining, when actually, the four were trying to understand the overly large piece of information. "Well, we're having try-outs for a Keeper. Our Keeper last year graduated from Hogwarts and that was why I was asking all of you if you knew how to ride a broom."

"Sakura knows how to ride a broom," Eriol said calmly. Sakura glanced at him confusingly and he whispered so that only the Sakura can hear him, "Fly Card." Sakura eyes then wided in recognition and nodded at Harry.

Harry brightened reconsiderably. "Are you good?"

"GOOD? You're underestimating the great Kinomoto Sakura buddy! Ohohoho!" Tomoyo said while raising a fist.

Sakura blushed and covered her face with her hands. "HOE!" 'Tomoyo-chan can be so embarrassing!'

Harry was now grinning from ear to ear and looked like he just won one million dollars. "Great! I'll meet you at 2:00. Ok?" Harry asked while standing up. The CCS gang nodded. Before Harry left, with Ron behind him also grinning and Hermione reading while walking, he turned and asked, "Do you have a broom?"

"Umm…" Sakura started.

"Yes, she does," Syaoran said bluntly. Harry smiled again and left.

"Shaoran-kun! I don't have a broom! Why'd you say that?" Sakura said with an accusing finger.

Syaoran blushed slightly and stuttered, "W-well… y-you c-c-can use th-the Fly C-Card a-along with I-illusion and D-dash."

Sakura's smiled and jumped up, hugging the first human apple in the world. "You're so smart, Shaoran!" She then paused and asked, "but how can I use all three of them?"

"I have a solution to that problem," Eriol said. "You give Illusion to Li-kun and after you grant the power of Dash and Fly to your wand, Li-kun just has to call upon it."

"But how does Sakura-chan make Fly go onto her wand," Tomoyo asked.

"She just has to will it on to her staff," Eriol said, trying to avoid Tomoyo's beautiful… violet… deep… He was shot out of his small 'world' when he saw Syaoran smirking at him. Eriol narrowed his eyes then looked at Sakura, losing his 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-literally' look. "Well, why don't you get your cards, Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded and rushed up to the girls' dormitories. 

Sakura came back running down the stairs with the Sakura Book. She had opened it while she had been running downstairs. Picking up three cards, she handed the book to Yukito, gently. She looked at everyone else and smiled. (Remember, NO one is in the room at the moment except the CCS gang.) She took off her key from around her neck and put it in front of her. She opened her mouth and started chanting (I'm not sure if this is correct):

The key that hides the power of the stars,

Show your true form before me.

I, Sakura, command under our contract,

RELEASE!

Wind and magic blew all around the common room. Soon, a pink staff appeared in Sakura's hands. Picking up two of the three cards, she flipped them into the air.

Grant your powers to my wand!

FLY! DASH!

The staff now had two humongous white wings coming from it and glowing red. She then picked up the last card while looking at Syaoran and chanted a quick spell. "Let this sorcerer before me use your power, Illusion!" The card responded by making its aura brighter. She handed it to Syaoran, who blushed when their hands brushed.

Syaoran took off his onyx and willed it into his sword that he cherished. He then threw the card into the air and as it floated toward the ground, he pulled back his sword and pushed it forward onto the card while saying:

            ILLUSION!                                

Grant your power to your Mistress', Sakura, staff!

He concentrated his mind on a picture of a broom and willed it into the card's power. Illusion flew out from its card form and wrapped itself slowly around the staff. When it was finished, everyone could do nothing except stare at the new broom. A shiny, very smooth, oak broom handle protruded from clean, straight, bristles. On the brook handle, in very cursive handwriting, was: **_Flying Illusion_**.

Sakura giggled. "Just like Illusion to name something with its own name." 

"I'll name this one, 'Sakura-chan's First Imaginary Broom.' I can't wait to see my kawaii Sakura-chan show everyone what she's made of!" Tomoyo replied while punching a hand in the air. Everyone sweat dropped while Sakura scratched the back of her head. (Hey, I just noticed something! That's the same exact action as Goku-san! Yes, everyone! I watch DBZ now as well as my SUBTITLED CCS videos.) 

"Better put the Sakura Book away now. I hear someone coming," Kero said before diving into Sakura's bag. Sakura ran back upstairs.'

~*Quidditch Field, 2:00PM*~

Sakura gulped while looking at the other 10 competitors who were trying to become Keeper. Most of them were 7th years while a few were 6th and 3rd years. The present Quidditch Team was just arriving. Eriol, Syaoran, and Tomoyo were standing by the sidelines cheering Sakura on. Why, pretty much the whole Gryffindor House was their and some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. (Slytherin didn't come saying why they should watch a weak team become weaker?) Madame Hooch and Professor McGonagall were standing in the middle of the field.

'Oh no… How am I going to do this? So many people! Ok, maybe not that many… But most of them are older then me!' Sakura fretted. She then saw Syaoran smiling a smile that was only for her and she melted and gained complete confidence… well almost complete confidence. She looked back at the Quidditch team who was looking at everyone. Madame Hooch then stood towering over all of them except for a few 7th years.

"Please let me see your brooms. We don't want to have a Keeper who cheats, hmm?" Madame Hooch asked. All of the competitors nodded. Sakura had a sweat drop coming down the back of her head. 

'I'm dead. I'd dead,' Sakura chanted in her head. Madame Hooch was coming down the line, looking at every broom then nodding and going to the next person. Soon, (too soon for Sakura's liking) Madame Hooch was in front of Sakura and took the broom. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked at the label.

"Where did you get this broom?" Madame Hooch asked.

'Think… Got it!' "My dad gave it to me," Sakura replied. Technically, it was true, since her father was the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed and since Clow Reed made the Clow Cards and handed it down to her, the broom was a gift from her father by being made by the cards [Kero: BREATHE!].

"Hmm…" Madame Hooch studied the broom some more before giving it back to Sakura. Sakura (and the rest of the CCS gang at the sidelines) sighed in relief. That was close. Madame Hooch had just finished checking the last broom before stating that everyone's broom was just fine. 

Angelina then step forward, a smile on her face. "As you all know, I am the new Gryffindor Captain for this Quidditch team. My name is Angelina. Now, let's see what you Gryffindors have with the Quidditch field!" Roars of agreement came from the competitors.

Harry watched as the first competitor came up. A 7th year flew up. Fred, George, and Angelina flew up also. George and Fred were their usual positions, Beaters. They hit the Bludgers (pretty hard) at the 7th year, seeing if he could dodge while Angelina threw a Quaffle at him, seeing if he could catch it.

After 10 minutes, the 7th year landed and the next competitor flew up. 'Ten minutes each competitor. How exciting…' Harry sighed. This time, Katie Bell was the 'opponent' Chaser.

On the sidelines, Tomoyo had actually turned her video camera off. [Kero: It's the end of the world!!!] "When's Li-kun's kawaii Sakura-chan going to do her performance," Tomoyo said, sulking. Syaoran blushed cherry red. He could never have a chance to rest without being humiliated by Tomoyo or Eriol. That video camera maniac and the evil magician are here for one reason. To ruin his life completely, embarrassing him each time they got. 

'Sakura is not my kawaii Sakura-chan… Though I wish she was…' Syaoran blushed.

Harry watched as the 6th year zoomed in front of the baskets. He winced when a bludger hit his shoulder. "Ouch… That's gonna leave a mark…" he muttered.

~*~40 minutes later~*~

The CCS gang was leaning on each other to stop from falling asleep. Even Yukito had sat on the grass, having to keep his eyes open with his hands. This had to be the most boring day in history. They watched as a competitor barely caught the Quaffle (then got hit with a bludger).

Tomoyo's eye was twitching. "When is Sakura-chan going to tryout?" Tomoyo growled angrily, an anime vein on her forehead. Everyone backed away. Tomoyo was almost as scary as Sakura when she was angry. "This is getting so boring!" she hissed. The CCS gang gulped. Every single mind was chanting, 'Don't blow. Don't blow. Don't blow,' or 'I'm too young to die. I'm too young to die.'

As if by some miracle, (or maybe Kami was listening in. Isn't Kami Japanese for god? I'm not sure… oh well. Just believe it is) the competitor who was supposed to go next had to go to the Hospital Wing. Sakura was next.

Gulping in nervousness, Sakura stepped forward. The Chaser was Angelina. She held a Quaffle. The Beaters were of course Fred and George. They both had a bludger, which was trying to get away. 

Madame Hooch signaled the four to mount their brooms. Sakura got on her broom and kicked off. She flew to the goals VERY fast. She held on tight to the broom then quickly made it turn the other way. If it weren't for her quick eyes and her skills in flying, she would've gone through one of the hoops. Looking around, she saw that everyone had shocked faces. 

"That's faster then Harry's Firebolt!" Ron gasped. What was happening here? Why was this broom faster than the Firebolt? That was completely, utterly impossible. What's with these Asian witches and wizards? Will they have some sort of mystical power next? (Huh, you have NO idea, Ron.)

Angelina blinked then coughed. "Uhh… let's start, shall we?" Fred and George nodded slowly while Sakura smiled brightly. Angelina narrowed her eyes and shot forward, and then swerving up, trying to confused Sakura and make her lose concentration of the bludgers.

Sakura growled in annoyance (*gasps*) and tried to keep her eyes on all three balls. She barely dodged a bludger and caught the Quaffle and it was only 2 minutes since they were playing! She thought for a second and literally smacked herself on the head. She was sooooo stupid sometimes! (*gasps* Sa-sa-sakura! What's happening to her? [Kero: Simple, she's hanging around the gaki too much] I guess…) She closed her eyes…

"Is she stupid?" Hermione asked. "She is very weird, closing her eyes like that when two bludgers are flying around!"

Tomoyo, unfortunately for Hermione, was standing a few feet from her and heard the comment. She quickly turned and glared at her through slitted eyes. Syaoran blinked. This was getting WAY to scary now. Tomoyo was looking exactly like Meiling when she was angry, if you don't count that her eyes were a different color and her hair also. What was a REAL coincidence was that Tomoyo had worn her hair the same exact way Meiling did that day.

"What did you call our precious Sakura?" Tomoyo growled. Eriol admired her anger (and was very glad it wasn't pointed to him). "Our precious Sakura is NOT weird or stupid, you got that buddy?" Hermione backed up a few steps and nodded fearfully. "Good." Tomoyo automatically changed back to her giddy self.

Eriol leaned over to Syaoran and whispered, "Do you think it's that time of the month?" (*laughs*  I just had to add that for some reason! Probably because I've been doing FLE in school all week *shudders*) Syaoran shrugged.

Sakura could feel six magical auras in the air, excluding herself. Three were living organisms and three were enchanted objects. Why she hadn't done this earlier, she didn't know. She was now able to dodge the bludgers and catch the Quaffles without so much as a scrape on her skin, and to top it all off, her eyes were closed.

Harry's jaw was practically touching the ground. "How in the world is she dodging bludgers and catching the Quaffle with her eyes closed?" he muttered. (Don't ask how he saw what was going on when he was on the ground.)

Tomoyo was also a bit confused. "How is Sakura-chan doing that, Hiirigizawa-kun?"

Eriol smiled charmingly at her and answered, "She's sensing the auras of the balls to tell where they are, sweet Daidouji-san." Tomoyo nodded in recognition. 

Fred and George breathed heavily from swinging the bats over and over. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get her off guard, and she STILL HAD HER EYES CLOSED!!! They weren't going to give up though. They kept swinging. (Yep, keep swinging but you'll never win!)

Soon 10 minutes were over. After 3 more contestants, the tryouts were over. "We'll announce the new Keeper tomorrow in the morning! Get a good night's rest!" Angelina yelled to everyone.

~*~*~

Sakura yawned as she fell on her bed, ready to sleep. She hoped she got the part…

~*~*~

**Blossom: **I RULE!! *does a little dance* The chapter's finished!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry, no guest. I'm too lazy! *laughs* Sorry for the *cough* delay.


End file.
